The Queen and her Drone
by kazikamikaze24
Summary: It was thanks to fate that she found herself stung by the very thing she loved. It was thanks to the devil in the corset she became what she was, but it was thanks to her Drone that she was still alive, and she won't let him down again! Rated T for swearing and slight themes. Rating will change when necessary.
1. Chapter 1

When she was a little girl, she knew that she was wealthier than most of the other kids in Daten City. She didn't care much about the wealth her parents obtained, though she did love going to carnivals and amusement parks with one of the hired guards. Even with all of the money that was at her fingertips, she knew that there was one thing that the money, no matter how bountiful, could never give her.

A friend.

Growing up, she was able to get a better understanding of what greed did to people, and the people she met were full of that particular sin when she met them. When she was able to play with other kids, all they wanted to do was to play with her stuff, brag about their own toys, or simply eat without giving her a second thought. It also didn't help that the one thing she loved to talk about most of all was something that most rick kids, as well as their parents, didn't want to deal with.

Bugs.

She loved every single type of insect she saw on the tv. Ants, worms, beetles, mysqitos, and so much more! Her favorite was the bee, since they looked so cute on the cartoons she watched, and tried to get her parents to buy her a bee hive as a birthday present. Instead of getting the bee hive that year, she got bee-themed clothes, and a stern talking to from her father. Her parents, back then, were members of the highest class of society that Daten City had. Her mother was a professional model for a beauty magazine, as well as had her own fashion line, making her one of the main reasons their family was rich. Her father, on the other hand, was a football coach, though his thin, fragile look would make you think otherwise. It wasn't as known as his coaching career, but her father was also a ballet and cheerleader instructor, which made him not only having a constant income of money, but also brought a variety of people to visit their personal home.

Despite having all of this money at her fingertips, she didn't care for it when she was younger, as she wanted two things most of all. A friend, and to spend more time with her busy parents than she did at that time. The only time she could see them were on the major holidays and weekends, though there were times that, even on those precious days, that they would go off to their private study to take care of a project. She even remembered one of the maids, Alicine, speak up on her behalf to her parents about how she was lonely and wanted to spend time with them. Sadly, not only did the maid get fired, she was sent to one of her mother's business friend's homes for a week. She had cried, screamed, and even bit the family's butler in order to stay, only to be dropped off without a second thought.

The family was the Rock family, a prestigious group who were known for their handsome features, flirtatious charm, and their thirst for fame and fortune. When she arrived and met most of the family, she could _see_ their inner soul, and nearly looked away at how **_ugly_** the true them looked. As soon as they told her that she could ask the butlers and maids for anything she needed, she began to explore the mansion, hoping to find a garden to see what bugs would be in it. In that same garden, behind a colony of bushes, was a young boy with combed over orange hair, cute freckles, and the most stunning pair of eyes she had ever seen. To this day, no one she met has ever outclassed those gems humans dared to call eyes.

Surprisingly, the young boy was chasing after a tiny butterfly, which made her squeal and chase after the cute creature. Due to her squeal, this made the boy stop running, turn to her, and sadly bump into her, making her and the boy fall to the ground. Mind you, she didn't mind, since she managed to get the butterfly in her hand, but it was at the cost of grinding her knees into his stomach. After apologizing and getting off the boy, the two examined the butterfly and its unusual colors. She would never forget those colors, a stunning orange with charcoal black patterns interlaced into the butterfly's wings. The boy pointed out that it was a monarch butterfly, and watched as it flew away, though she found herself fixated onto the boy and introduced herself.

"Briefers Rock, but everyone else calls me Brief." Was the boy's reply. For the remainder of her stay, she played with Brief, doing everything she possibly could with him, even going as far as to staying in his room after hours watching the lightning bugs light up in search of their mates. In truth, she never wanted her stay at the Rock family to end, but she knew that it would, and made the most out of it. She discovered, mostly thanks to Brief, that he completely loved bugs, almost as much as she did, and had various terrariums set up to hold various insects; however, he didn't have her favorite insect, and had gotten him to ask his father to give him the necessary means to get it.

She was going to get herself a queen bee to make her own hive, whether her parents wanted her to or not.

However, as fate would have it, the very bee hive she and Brief went to claim was a very, VERY unique one, even amongst the insect world. It was a first, to the scientific world, the occult world, and the world she would soon be joining. The hive was none other than the very thing that would make Briefers Rock the wimp of a teenager he would become.

It was a ghost hive, filled with ghost bees that were controlled by a ghost queen. Now, she and Brief didn't know this, as they just thought that, as trees did when the seasons changed, the hive was entering a phase, and came close to it. Brief climbed on the back of the tree, hoping to knock it down into the special plastic box that Brief's father gave to them, close the lid, and have her family's butler order a specialist when her parents were busy. Sadly, fate had other ideas, and proceeded to bring out the queen bee ghost as Brief was climbing the tree, and stung her. Unlike most stings, where she just felt pain in her arm, the bee would die, and there would be a large bump on the injured spot, she felt an onslaught of pain constrict her whole body, widening her eyes as a black and red substance began to take over her skin, and heard a sinister voice call out to her as she heard Brief scream her name, watching as the bee hive fell on top of her before passing out.

When she awoke, she found herself in the care of a pale blue skinned man's care, who had two odd, red skinned girls by his side with a curious expression on their faces. The man, she quickly learned, was named Corset, and the two girls by his side were Scanty and Corset, his "daughters" to the public, and was the sole reason she was alive, from what her parents told her soon after she was reunited with them. Before that reunion, he explained to her that she was a unique human now, mostly since she had won against the queen bee ghost who had tried to use her body as nourishment to keep the ghost alive, and, instead of simply puking the devilish energy inside of her, assimilated it, making her half ghost.

At least, she would of been half ghost, if one factor hadn't changed that.

She was allergic to bees, a kiss from karma if she ever felt one.

Still, due to overcoming the original queen bee, she still retained her consciousness, though she was forced to understand that her GHOST form was the true her, and nothing would ever change that. After she was shown to her parents, they begged for her forgiveness, hoping to sue the Rock family in order for them to pay for their mistake of letting this happen, only for her to beg them not to. In exchange, she and her family moved away from the Rock family, living on an estate provided by Corset, in order for them to have the utmost of privacy, especially when she was taught how to control her ghost self.

As the years came by, she found herself grateful for the chance to becoming something so unique, so outlandish that no one could ever claim to have a similar experience happen to them. There were many people who suffered a loss, those who have had broken hearts, or even killed someone for the first time, may it be by accident or on purpose, but no one could ever say that they became a _GHOST QUEEN_. She was placed under intensive care, going through test after test to find out what exactly her abilities were, such as if they were support or attack abilities, what she could eat, what she couldn't and other things that bored her to tears. She befriended Scanty and Kneesocks, the two daughters of Corset, who in truth were his prodigies to be trained as mercenaries, and found herself slowly, but surely, replacing her fascination with bugs with ghosts, ghost artifacts, and anything related to her new self.

Then, at the tender age of twelve, both of her parents died at a business party, leaving her to the care of Corset. None of her remaining family knew of her, especially since they all believed that she was dead, and was forced to live with the man who had 'saved' her, a fact that, after years of being near the man, seeing the items in his possession, and the cruelty he possessed, a part of her wondered if he really saved her, or forced her to become what she became. Still, thanks to her parent's deaths, she fell under his guardianship, and she found herself back in Daten City, and was placed in Daten Jr. High.

Maybe it was the charm of the queen bee that she naturally had, the human form she had learned to create for herself, or those years of being taught how to be a true lady from Corset, but, in the little time she was in school, she became the head of the school. No student, teacher, or even the principal could deny her what she wanted, and it honestly made her feel fantastic with each order she could spew from her mouth. As she graduated Jr. High, she was more than sure that three fourths of the girls, as well as eighty percent of the guys in the Jr. High were under her thumbs, doing whatever she wanted when necessary, or simply praising her, giving her the attention she had always wanted from her parents.

Then, when she became a student at Daten High, she met him, the very person who she never thought she'd see again. The same person who, not only got her even more fascinated with bugs, but made her the happiest she had been in years. The same individual who led her to becoming what she became, as well as became her first, TRUE friend.

She had met Briefers Rock.

Instead of the happy, pure boy she had met when they were young, the Briefers Rock in front of her was a nervous wreck of the boy she once met. Upon further information from her followers, he was shy, preferring to hide his stunning eyes by puffing out his hair, wearing the same army standard jump suit with a special thing on his back. Upon seeing it for herself, as well as eavesdropping, she found out it was a PKE meter, a special ghost hunting tool that was meant to scan, record, and, if necessary, capture ghosts. The very thought of him being a fan of ghosts excited, and yet terrified her at the same time. If he ever, EVER found out who she really was, let alone what she had become, she wondered if he would try to kill her, most likely claiming that she was the ghost that was 'taking the form of the one he cared about' before killing her.

So, from that day forward, she made it so no one announced her last name, making everyone know her only as her title, and did the one thing to insure that Brief was under her command. She made him, and only him, her special drone. In truth, it was an excuse to be close to him without being close, learning more of his life at the Rock estate, how many friends he had, which weren't many, and anything bit of information she could get his hands on. When forced, Brief would talk, but he never once mentioned her, his opinion of her, or what was his inspiration to being a fan of ghosts.

Over the course of her freshman year, she tried to get more people to befriend Brief, even going as far as to ordering them, rather than suggesting the idea by mentioning of his family, but only her cheerleaders, whom she was the cheer captain of, would associate with him. The males were jealous of his role as head drone, and would pick on him when she wasn't around, even going as far as to set up moments where she would walk up to him being in a humiliating situation in hopes of dropping him as the head drone. If anything, this made her closer to him, treating him with more care than ever, something that Brief was thankful for, she told her a few days later.

When she became a sophomore; however, Corset had ordered her to do something she wasn't exactly proud of, and it would be the very thing that led to her downfall. She was told of how her friends, sisters from the view of the public, Scanty and Kneesocks were to come to the school a few months into the semester, which she would welcome with open arms, and make them popular, well liked, and a part of her inner circle. In truth, they were to use her control of the school to allow the Akuma sisters to create their artificial ghosts to take over Daten City, as well as place to experiment on new ghost ideas by using the unsavory students, such as failing students, gangsters, and, much to her fright, geeks. Fearing for Brief, she had used one of her abilities, to create a ghost bees that would attach themselves onto the victim's head, in order to give her maximum control of whoever was picking on Brief, as well as those who threatened to end her reign over the school. Within a month of the new school year, she had made six boys and five girls disappear, transforming them into cheerleaders and football players that were under her control, though she wasn't happy about her actions. She had to do it, though not for making it easier for Scanty and Kneesocks to enter the school. No, she had to do it in order to give Brief the easiest week he would have, so she could give him a gift on his birthday.

Her gift to him was a very special beehive that was filled with her bees and, to a sense, a queen bee duplicate of herself. It would be thanks to that gift that she would, not only get the first hug she had ever received, but would see his eyes for the first time in years. Their beauty had evolved into something only angels could ever have, and she wanted the owner of those eyes all to herself. He had sworn to her that, not only would he keep the bee hive safe, but he would honor it, as it reminded him of someone who had passed long ago.

Not more than two hours later, the source of her demise would arrive, promptly by crushing her gift to Brief.

Anarchy Panty and Anarchy Stocking, two angels who took over the school in less than two days, completely ruining Corset, no, HER plans to keep Brief safe. All of those fools she had to deal with. Their fake friendships, their flirtatiousness, and every corrupt soul that sought for her hand, all for naught thanks to those two destructive, crazed ANGELS! Brief still stood by her side, only to see him following Panty more and more, which made her snap. In truth, Panty reminded her of what she could of been. Perky, thin, with long, perfect hair, gorgeous eyes, rather than the cold, dull eyes she currently had in her human form, and out right loud, never taking no for an answer.

So, not more than a day later, she began to take control over a horde of students, making them her puppets as she prepared for them to ambush the two angels when they would leave the school after their detention. Much to her horror, the two sisters found her, who were led by Brief, and forced her, though they didn't know it, to ambush the two right then and there. When her forces were beginning to overcome the angels, she transformed into the real her, giving an apologetic look to Brief as he saw her eyes widen as she prepared to kill the angels. Only for the two to discover the trick to her control over her subjects, and freed them with ease. She then made an, all for naught, desperate attack by releasing hordes of her ghost bee creations from her inner hive, forcing them towards the angels, only for them to use Brief as a spring board, with the help of her freed subjects, to kill her bees. Panty, the blond angel, suddenly appeared in front of her and prepared to shoot her in the head. She just had a feeling that she was going to die, a feeling that caused her to relive all of her memories in a single second, making tears fall from her eyes, had one thing not happen.

"BARBY NO!" That split second made the angel hesitate, allowing for her to fly up as the bullet, rather than drill its way through her brain, went through her chest. She didn't want to leave yet, not in a long shot. She wanted to stay for Brief! She wanted to stay by his side, protect him, and care for him like she had been for the past year! And then, she felt the most pleasing, yet painful sensation explode from within, killing her.

When she awoke, she found herself as a spirit, hovering above Brief as he held the tiara and earrings she once wore to his chest, crying without anything to restrain his emotions. She was confused, wondering where the angels were, since she believed they were his friends, as well as why she was still here, amongst the living. With nothing else to do, she followed Brief home, scaring herself as she was able to phase through walls as if they weren't there, and found herself in his room. It was darker than she once recalled, the bright blue paint was replaced by a dark shade of purple, followed by posters of various ghosts and magazine covers of them and ghost hunting products. She watched as he placed the tiara and earrings on top of a tank that, much to her surprise, held the ghost hive she gave him.

Then, she felt it. A stand of life living within the hive she gave to him. No, it was more like a horde of little bits of her energy, followed by the queen bee ghost she made just for him, and phased through it. Within seconds, she injected herself into the queen bee ghost, happy to take control of the mindless breeding machine, and forced a few of her drones to go out and collect energy for her. Thanks to Panty stepping on the hive, there were many holes that allowed her to see outside of her hive, such as one to a hole that only her bee drones could escape, as well as a hole that allowed her to watch Brief as he slept. Despite her circumstance, she was happy for three things.

She was free from the control of Corset.

She was free from being the fake individual she found herself becoming.

But most of all, she was happy to be given a third chance to protect Brief, and one day, hopefully, have him as the king she had always wanted.

-Author's Notes-

Yep, that's right my readers. I just, not only made a new story, but, if my scavenging is correct, made the first ever Barby/Brief pairing to exist on fanfiction! I'll admit, I like Barby, her ghost form, and her personal ghostification, even though I had to alter it in order to fit the story idea. I truly wished she was able to live for the rest of the season, rather than being killed off with only a short reminder in a later episode.

In many ways, she reminds me of Panty, another reason as to why Brief was so attracted to Panty in my story. She is slim, like Panty, had bright colored hair, like Panty, relies on popularity, like Panty, and doesn't like it when someone messes up her personal agendas. Again, like Anarchy Panty. Like I said, it is a shame she was cut off so shortly, as she could of been a good mid-boss for the girls, sending possessed students after the angels as another ghost, sent or created by the Akuma sisters, would try to kill the Anarchy sisters. At least this way, no one would suspect for Barby to be one of the ones making the disappearances happen, until Brief or one of the Anarchy sisters discover a bee ghost inside Brief's bee hive.

Either way, I have enjoyed making this, and I will be more than glad to continue this, though I believe this is wonderful as a one-shot. Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Being a ghost bee wasn't so bad, Barby realized after her first week living with Brief, though he had no knowledge of her intruding in his home. She didn't have to do much more than sit around with an occasional fly around the tank her hive was in, eat the nutrient liquid that Brief would leave for her every morning, and wait for him to return home. At the moment, there were two downsides to her being a bee, and they were rather annoying to her. She missed her human body, and she loathed not being able to touch her beloved.

Well, she _could_, but she would most likely end up hurting him as a result.

_'If this is truly how a queen is treated, then I would rather be a commoner.'_ Barby hovered out of her hive, looking at the various things in Brief's room, and wasn't too surprised at what she saw. There were multiple PKE meters laying beside one of the walls, each looking older than the last, with screwed on sheets of metal, duct tape, and even band-aids patching various holes on the machines. His walls were covered with charts, posters, and pictures taken from a camera, with each and every one of them related to ghosts in one way or another. Near his bedside was a picture that she couldn't get a good look at, which peaked her curiosity even more, but she didn't have enough energy to leave the tank just yet.

Much to her surprise, as soon as she took over the queen bee ghost, she found herself feeling much weaker than she ever felt in her life, and had to rely on her bee ghosts to leave through a hole that was on the wire netting of the tank to collect enough energy for her. By the second day of her stay, Brief had noticed the hole and patched it up, forcing her to heal normally, which meant not much moving for her to do at all. It didn't also help that Brief fed her a liquid diet, but gave the five drone bee ghosts a flower or two for them to share. There **was** a reason that normal bees went after living plants, rather than plucked ones after all.

After her first month of being a bee, Barby found herself content with her new life, especially when she forced her ghost bees to multiply enough in order to get Brief to move them into a larger tank. Things only got better for her when she managed to move the hive towards the left side of the tank, covered the side of it with solidified honey, and made a hole for her to escape through the wire net. Since she covered it with honey, there was no way for Brief to find the hole, since the hive covered the hole, which meant that Brief wouldn't put as much effort to put something to keep her inside. This new found freedom allowed her to do so much, such as lay in his bed, read a little of whatever book or computer page he left open, and even fly around in his house, if he left the door or window to his room open of course.

Then, after a few months of hearing him talk about school, his misadventures with the retched angels, and his sudden case of depression, she decided to follow Brief outside of the house, and she was glad that she did.

On the day she decided to follow him, she learned that Scanty and Kneesocks had taken over the school for about a week, which would explain his depression, and proved that Corset was going through with his Fake Ghost plan. If she wanted to stop them, she would have to enter the underground cavern and take away the Ghoststone, a powerful relic that absorbed the evil of humanity for thousands of years. There were many of them scattered around the world, as ordered by Lucifer himself, in order for demons, ghosts, and other unnatural beings of the dark could go to them and be filled with the necessary energy to live without killing humans.

Who knew the fallen angel from heaven had a soft spot for humans?

For the remainder of the day she followed Brief every place he went, though she couldn't be on his shoulder like she would of liked. Instead, she placed herself near one of the other nerds in the "undeserving" class, who had flies constantly swarming around him. It was ironic for her to see Panty and Stocking being forced into the class halfway through the day, since the two constantly stated that they were higher than such nerds, yet here they were, swimming in the muck that her Brief was forced to go through. If anything, Stocking shouldn't be here, as she recalled that the gothic angel actually tried to do her best in school, but there was nothing she could do about it.

Near the end of the class, a tiny, imp like ghost appeared under one of the students and spoke to the angels, and by extension Brief, about the Akuma sisters and their underground facility in the school. Barby was glad that she didn't have to reveal herself too soon, or else she would of been killed by the Anarchy angels before she could tell them the same information. She wished that she didn't have to go through the toilet to get underground; however, it did give her the chance to lay in Brief's hair, which was the best consolation prize she could of asked for. Once Brief got out of the toilet, she followed the group towards the center of the underground facility and couldn't help but to be amazed at how many fake ghosts were already made. There had to of been at least one hundred just standing, another hundred fully equip with a sword and shield, and the ghoststone that powered the machine seemed to be growing at an alarming rate.

Before she knew what had happened, the Akuma sisters appeared, strutting towards the group with a proud smirk upon their faces. Scanty looked like she always had, especially with her neon light green hair, dark red skin, and her feral horns on the side of her head. Kneesocks, on the other hand, had a more gentle light blue hair with a firm horn on her forehead that stood tall and proud, which was ironic, considering how dutiful and loyal Kneesocks actually was. She didn't care much for the banter between them and the angels, but she did notice that Chuck, the angel's puppet dog, had claimed the ghoststone for itself. If Brief hadn't pointed it out, even IF the way he had done so was cute, then the puppet dog could of escaped without harm; however, thanks to him, Fastener managed to beat the ghoststone out of Chuck, which forced the unholy relic to land in Brief's hands.

Then, the hunt for her man was on!

Scanty and Kneesocks chased after Brief, though the angels met the two blow for blow, which left the one thing that Barby wasn't sure Brief could face on his own: the Fake ghosts. Brief escaped through one of the exit pipes, luckily leaving through one of the unused urinals, and followed him as he ran throughout the school. She didn't know what was causing it, but she felt more energy flowing through her small body. It felt thick, sickening throughout her veins, especially as she realized that the fake ghosts that meant to harm HER Brief were getting closer. So, she pointed her stinger at them and watched as ten small bees flew directly at the fake ghosts' heads and, much to her surprise, transformed them into ghost football players.

_'I have my powers back!'_ Barby exclaimed inside her mind as she ordered her slaves to hold off the other fake ghosts before flying after Brief. By the time she caught up to her drone, he was ducking under G-String, the Akuma sister's limo, as Stocking crashed into the vehicle with See Through, forcing the limo out of the windows it came through and, hopefully, crash on the ground. Stocking shouted for Brief to go, which made him run up the next flight of stairs, signaling for her to follow him while Stocking and Chuck sped out the same opening that G-String fell through. She could hear the explosions that rang throughout the school, the gun shots that sounded as if it happened right next to you, and the screams of the students that were scared, injured, or most likely died had an unusual effect on her.

She once looked down upon her students, as they were nothing more than pawns for her to use to her benefit. She once held her heart in a hive of her creation, wanting nothing to do with the lighter feelings that many teenagers went by, and she still found most of them useless. But this? Did she use to want the students to cry out in fear of her anger? She couldn't believe that she would want for them to be so restrained around her, and the way she saw Scanty and Kneesocks order everyone around made her realize how horrible she once was! But, unlike them, she never intentionally destroyed her school, nor did she put innocents in the path of danger, like they were doing!

"Huh, huh, huh, I'm here." Barby shook her head and realized that Brief had led them to the roof of the school. The roof was one of the more romantic spots of Daten City, as many couples, both young and old, would come to the school after hours and watch the city light up during the night. Even she had stayed once, by herself of course, to see the city light up, and the sight was worth the cold she ended up having the next day. Suddenly, without warning, a loud, rumbling sound made her look down to the floor and realized that something was going to burst from under them.

"Move out of the way!" She screamed into Brief's ear. Though he tried to turn to her, she flew onto his head, panting as he moved away from the spot that they stood on. A moment later, G-String came through the roof with Kneesocks jumping out of the window and dashed towards them. Brief had the luck of God on him, as he managed to dodge each swing of Kneesock's scythes. A dark feeling suddenly erupted behind her, but before she could warn Brief, he was caught by Scanty with a gun pressed against his forehead.

"Give us the ghoststone, or else you shall die!" Brief shook his head, muttering something as the barrel of her gun was pressed harder. "I'm not going to ask you again!"

"Give it up!" Barby poked her head out of Brief's hair to see Panty and Stocking slowly walking towards them with their weapons more than ready for action. She felt Brief tense up, most likely at the thought of being killed, and couldn't prevent herself from restraining the killing intent that emitted from her. If those stupid angels actually did their job, then Brief wouldn't of had to be involved with this mess!

"Stop! If you don't, we'll kill your friend here without a second thought!" Kneesocks spoke, pressing her scythe against his throat within seconds. Barby wasn't sure if it was the stress getting to her or not, but she could of sworn that the angels actually began to walk faster towards them. "Don't you care about him? Isn't he your friend!"

"Him?" Panty asked with a smirk on her face. "No, he isn't a friend of mine. He's nothing more than a geek boy, a person that does whatever I want, whenever I want. Isn't that right geek boy?"

"P-P-Pa-Panty..." Barby couldn't believe what she was seeing! Brief was crying, muttering the horrid angel's name as said angel basically declared that he meant nothing to her! **NOTHING!** Right as she was about to fly over to the bitch and sting her, she heard Brief mumble something that nearly tore her heart in two. "I'll see you soon Barby."

"Don't you care for him! What about your _RUURUUS!_ You are supposed to be the protector of humans, not their executioner!" Scanty shouted as she pointed her second fun towards the angels.

"It is a loss," Stocking began, "but one that is necessary for us to exterminate the evil that plague this city. Your end is here Akumas." Scanty screamed and pointed her Double Gold Lacytanga at the angels and shot multiple rounds, forcing Panty to do the same. However, multiple bullets swarmed over the few that collided, nearing the two angels, and would of struck them in multiple vital areas, if it wasn't for Stocking using her katanas to ricochet them right back at the Akuma's weapons. Instead of running towards the angels, Brief ran away from both groups, sticking to the middle of the rooftop so he could get a good look at both of the groups, at least, that is what Barby assumed he did it for.

"Oi, geek boy, hand over the ghoststone!"

"Y-you were going to kill me!" Brief shouted, pointing at Panty with a shaky finger. Panty simply shrugged and used one of her guns to scratch the side of her head.

"So? Don't you want to do anything for me? So why is dying for me any different?" Instantly, Barby felt a dark aura emit from Brief, an event that she would of never expected to come from her drone, and felt something stir within her.

"Do you not FUCKING understand!" Brief stomped on the ground. Something within his belt buckle was beginning to glow brightly. "You were going to **KILL ME! I FUCKING HATE YOU ANARCHY PANTY!"** Pain suddenly shot through Barby as the aura around Brief continued to grow, making the angels and Akumas take a step away from him. All she could do is fly away as she felt her body grow, changing into the ghost body she once had, except there was something different about it. She felt stronger, more powerful than ever before, and most of all, ALIVE! She could see that the Akumas were talking to one another, but couldn't hear them, but she didn't care. She wanted to make Anarchy Panty PAY for what she was willing to do to get the ghoststone, and she'd pay with her corpse!

_'Protect him.'_ An odd voice spoke within her mind. Barby turned to Brief and widened her eyes at what she saw. The ghoststone was hovering over him, breaking apart as the dark aura began to lash out like tentacles to the ground. She noticed that the school was breaking apart, most likely due to the ghoststone breaking, and grabbed Brief. The aura didn't hurt her as she expected, but she couldn't help but to keep him slightly away from her as she flew into the air.

"FUCK!" She suddenly heard, making her look down to see Panty releasing some bullets at her. Much to her surprise, Kneesocks threw her scythe in the path of the bullets, rendering them useless, and kicked the angel away.

"Get going to E-1!" With a nod, Barby flew as fast as she could, knowing full well that she'd have some explaining to do later on. But that didn't matter, no punishment could break her mind from making sure that Brief would be okay. He just had to be! She wouldn't let her loyal subject fall for the sins of the an angel!

-Author Notes-

Yea, I'm happy to be able to finish this, since I've had this scene played out in my head multiple times, but each had their own different ending. One was canon, the others were crazy, and even one had a Digimon reference for some reason, but I liked this ending the best. As usual, I don't own Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt, and I never will. If I did, then you'd be damn sure that Barby would of lasted for half of the season!

Until next time readers!


	3. Chapter 3

E-1 was a rather common base, as were the ten others that existed in this city; however, the E-1 through eleven series were poor houses that no one sought to buy. The remaining nine in the series were rich, extravagant mansions or skyscrapers that were only to be used in a massive takeover, or in case of a siege upon the city. In comparison to the other ten emergency locations, this wasn't so bad since it had actual pluming, but she did dislike the fact that its furnace wasn't fully functioning, there was only one bed, and that there were some holes in the roof.

"He just has to be okay..." Barby mumbled as she looked over to Brief on the bed. He was unconscious, though she didn't know if it was due to him loosing the energy to keep up his screaming, or due to the process of whatever the Ghoststone did to him ending, and was breathing normally. His hair seemed to become darker, as well as developed a pair of red and black bangs that rested on the side of his hair, but the most noticeable change was the dark aura that seemed to produce from him every time she tried to get near him. It wasn't as if it hurt him, no, if anything, it made him become more active in his unconscious state, but it also did something to her. It made her become attracted to the energy he had, rather than he himself, and she found herself sucking on his finger a half an hour ago due to this attraction to his energy.

But why him? Why did the Ghoststone do as it did, whatever it was it did in the first place? Its unheard of for a human to bond with a Ghoststone, mainly since they don't have the necessary angel DNA to become a fallen angel, or demon DNA to become a ghost, archdemon, or a zombie lord, depending on what artifact was combined with the Ghoststone before bonding to the demon. She knew that he helped the Anarchy sisters hunt down ghosts, so could it be possible for him to have unknowingly collected enough ghost energy inside of his body, or even his PKE meter, for the Ghoststone to try and bond to him? There were so many questions flowing through her head, but it hurt her that she couldn't do more to help him than she could now.

"So, how is he?" Barby turned around to see Scanty and Kneesocks, who had a book in her hand, and gave her drone a quick glance.

"He is stable, but whatever happened to him made him develop a dark aura. It becomes visible whenever I get close to him, and I can't help but to try and suck in the energy he is producing." Scanty wore a lewd smile that made her look at the demon with a confused glance. "What?"

"You mean you were trying to give him a blowjob?"

"NO!" Barby screamed, feeling embarrassed at the suggestion. Her reaction simply made Scanty giggle, though she was confused to see Kneesocks ignoring them. It wasn't new for her to see this, but she only did the bad habit when something was bother her upon a large scale. "What happened after I left?"

"Not much." Scanty shrugged. "Those bastard angels tried to jump up at you and follow your trail, but they never made it past the school with the remaining fake ghosts we had at our disposal. That, and we turned some of the deceased students into ghosts to hols them up even longer. By the time they were done with them, sister and I were more than ready to go again, but you were long gone, so they went home." Barby wasn't surprised at hearing some of her classmates had died, it was bound to happen with all of the explosions, gun shots, and car fighting that happened inside the school, but she found herself curious at why the angels left without caring for Brief.

"He isn't full human." The sudden unusual statement made Scanty and her turn to Kneesocks. She pulled the book away from her and walked up towards Brief. As with her, Brief began to produce a dark aura, except it seemed more crazy, wild, no, ALIVE would be the best term for her to use as Kneesocks stood only inches away from him.

"Ugh." A groan escaped Brief's mouth as Kneesocks bent down towards him. It was then that Barby noticed a key detail that she should of noticed earlier, but failed to.

Kneesocks wasn't wearing her kneesocks!

"Die!" The Akuma transformed one of them into Gold Spandex and was close to stabbing Brief in the head.

"BRIEF!" Barby screamed as she reached for Kneesock's arm. What no one expected was for Brief to suddenly wake up, jump above the devil, and grabbed the scythe in her hands. The aura around his hands brightened instantly, forcing Kneesocks to let go of the weapon and was kicked away. When Barby got up from the floor, thanks to being knocked down by Kneesocks, she was able to see that Brief's eyes had dark markings around them, making it seem as if a pair of claws slashed them, and saw that Kneesock's scythe was in his hands.

"That's impossible!" She heard Scanty declare as Brief dashed towards Kneesocks, who already transformed her other kneesock in preperation for the strike. Both weapons clashed, though Kneesocks had the upperhand by flinging his scythe upwards, making it plunge into the roof, which left him utterly helpless at her mercy.

**"Arise!"** With a swipe of his aura glowing hand, a swarm of bee ghosts appeared and flew to Kneesocks.

Or so Barby had thought.

_'How can he produce a ghost, especially MY ghosts?'_ Barby concentrated on the bee ghosts, hoping to be able to sway them back to their rightful queen, only for her to find out that they were all a copy of a single bee. How that was possible, she didn't know, but she didn't have much time to think as Brief sent a new, larger swarm of the bees towards her and Scanty. In retaliation, she sent a swarm of her own bees, and noticed that Scanty was shooting the bees that were giving her sister trouble against the small opponents. A small, unnatural scream made her look at the bees and watched as her bees were falling to the floor with bite marks upon them. "Brief-kun, stop this!" Barby didn't know why she shouted his name, as there were several reasons she could of done so. She could of done it due to the sight of her precious bees being hurt in such a way, or to see how much trouble he was causing to her sisters. But, as much as it confused her, she was glad she had called out to him a few seconds later, as the bees stopped attacking and flew back into his dark aura.

"B-Barby-chan?" The dark marks that appeared on Brief slowly dissipated, revealing his lovely face as he looked at her. "You're alive! It wasn't a dream! It wasn't a dream!" Brief gave her a tight hug that nearly broke her ghostly spine in two. However, she didn't expect to feel a sudden surge of power enter her, and gently pushed him away. "B-Barby-chan?"

"Brief-kun, you somehow absorbed the Ghoststone." Well, she didn't know for certain, but it was a good guess at this point. "And you seem to now have the abilities of, well, a ghost."

"Actually, he has the abilities of a demon like us, from what I just witnessed." Kneesocks spoke out, drawing their attention towards her. "No human can hold a demonic weapon, just like no human can hold an angelic weapon, unless they have an enchanted glove to hold it, or they're part angel or demon, depending on the weapon of choice. When a human without an enchanted glove tries to hold a weapon, it either transforms into a dormant state, corrupts the human into a ghost, or even absorbs them into it as a source of energy."

"Kinda like Sounga from the Inuyasha movie?" Brief's suggested example nearly made Scanty fall to the floor in a fit of laughs, though she composed herself with a hand over her lips.

"Yes," Kneesocks gave him a stern look that contrasted the small smile on her face, "kinda like that. Moving on, you have been able to hold my weapon, one of the Gold Spandex, and use it without it killing you, and you were able to summon bee ghosts to fight for you. No, that's the wrong way of saying it. You created them out of nothingness."

"But that's impossible, right!" Scanty shouted, tapping her index finger to her forehead. "There is no such thing as a human that is half demon, angel, or anything in between! Those tales of half breeds don't exist, and those that used to in the past were executed for their part in the war by both sides, making them extinct!"

"Sister, calm down." By the time Scanty was done talking, her face had turned bright pink in anger, all of which was focused upon Brief. "If that is the case, then Barby, our sister, wouldn't be alive." That seemed to calm the Akuma down, making her look over to her with a frown upon her face.

"Sorry, but this is just too much. The angel's sidekick is the boy that Barby has been searching for years now, he ends up absorbing the Ghoststone into himself, and now can use yours, and I'm going to assume my weapons as well. And to top it all off, he can bring ghosts into creation, or give them a power boost, like we just felt a few minutes ago, like your scythes!" Barby looked over to Brief, smiling at how well he was handling the situation before him. It wasn't something that happened everyday, and for him to be taking in all the information showed how he had matured over the years. Then again, he would always listen to her demands, worries, and issues with other students while she was queen of the school, and always offered suggestions to her.

"E-excuse me." Both of the Akumas turned to him. "You said that I was able to create bee ghosts correct?" He got a nod from the two of them. Before they could talk, he shot out another question. "Was there something odd about them?"

"They were copies of the same ghost." Barby said, earning a curious look from her sisters. "Before I created my own bee ghosts to combat his, I tried to influence them with my willpower, only to find out that they were all copies of one bee ghost, and that they were made with the unique energy that Brief now possesses." A chuckle came from Brief, earning their attention.

"That makes sense, actually. I was stung by a bee ghost the same day Panty and Stocking joined the school, but it didn't kill me like it did you. No other ghosts have came near me, except for the hive you gave me, but they're so calm that I have no problem letting them crawl on my arm." Kneesocks ran out of the room, making Barby turn to the door she left from. She never ran out of a room in such a hurry, especially when it related to their mission, so why did she?

"So what do you want to do now Briefers Rock?" The professional tone in Scanty's voice made her turn to the demon. "Our goal is to kill the angels, but you are no angel, so we don't have to kill you. If anything, as long as you cause the angels to become confused or annoyed more, you'd be helping us, rather than hurt our mission. We could just let you go and act as this never happened, but I'm sure Barby will stay by your side no matter how much I could tell her otherwise. So, what shall you do?"

"I...I." Before he could say anything, Kneesocks came back into the room with a small stack of papers in her grasp. She recognized one of the ghosts on the picture, Crazy Crazy Cabbie, and wondered what Kneesocks was planning.

"Have you come into contact with any of these ghosts?" Brief looked through the papers and pulled some of them to the side. Bloody Hood and Gal Ghoul, Secret Speedo Star, Oscar H. Genius, and Cowper were the files he put to the side. He put the page called Hell Pound near him, but left the other pages in their stack. "How?"

"Bloody Hood and Gal Ghoul was through the angels, though I didn't come into physical contact with those two. Secret Speedo Star tried to take off my underwear, but thanks to an unfortunate experience, he didn't take mine, which were used by Panty to kill the ghost. Oscar H. Genius invited all who were at his cafe to board his blimp, and the Cowper, well, that is rather embarrassing."

"Let me guess." Scanty interrupted. "They tried to take your tissue?" Brief's blushing face was more than enough to give off his answer. "Carry on~" Scanty said in a sing-song tone.

"As for Hell Pound, I didn't meet her in person, but I had one of the cakes she made thanks to Stocking. I found myself puking half an hour later and saw a few ghost cells in them, examined it, and purged the others by drinking angel sweat." An awkward silence overtook the room as Barby and the Akuma sisters focused upon Brief. "What?"

"You _drank_ angel sweat, and still live?" Scanty screamed. Kneesocks placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sister," Kneesocks shook her head, "Angel juices, may it be sexual, saliva, or sweat, doesn't harm humans. But why do that to kill the ghost cells?" The look on Brief's face made her smile, as it showed how cute he was. Still, despite his cuteness, even she was confused as to how he came up with such a cure.

"I got the idea from My Dearest Devil Princess. It showed that angel sweat was one of the ways to hurt a devil or their familiars. Never did get to find the third novel though, so I don't know much else that might of worked, or was just plain fantasy." Seeing Kneesocks and Scanty's expressions, Barby had a feeling that they were seriously reconsidering the uses of manga for ideas in their plots. "Is there a chance I can make those ghost cells of hers?"

"In theory you could." Kneesocks stated before she stacked all of the ghost profiles together. "Why do you ask?" Brief simply smiled and sat next to Barby, causing her to blush with a small smile on her face. It felt good to be beside him again, and this time, unlike before, she could be more open about her feelings for him.

"Scanty-san."

"Yes Briefers?"

"Lets say I DO help you take out the angels, what would I get in exchange, other than being able to live another day, or until the day you don't have a use for me." Brief's question got Barby to focus on her sister, wondering what she and Kneesocks would be able to do, or what they'd do to him. She just got him back, and she wasn't going to let anyone kill him, sisters or not.

"Well, the way I see it, you can't be an official partner, neither could you Barby, since you are believed to be dead. Briefers, you, on the other hand, wouldn't be accepted by our boss since he doesn't want any humans to know of our plans. He sees them as liabilities, especially teenagers like yourself." Scanty took off one of her scanties to transform it into Gold Lacytanga, spinning it with a smirk only a pro would wear. "In addition to letting you live and include you in our plans, you'd be trained to see which article of clothing you are most suited to transform, find ways to hone your ghost creating and empowering abilities, and, most of all, make sure that there are no other negative side effects to you absorbing the Ghoststone. It seems like the stone can possess you when you're unconscious, since it was it that must of made you act out when Kneesocks tried to kill you."

"SHE WHAT!"

"But that is besides the point. So, what do you say Briefers Rock? Care to be mutual benefactors to the destruction of the angel's rule in Daten City?" Barby watched as Brief stood up and offered a hand for her to shake. The moment they shook hands, he bent onto his knee and gave the back of her hand a quick kiss.

"To the destruction of the Anarchy sisters."

-Omake-

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Ugh, Stocking! Can you get the door? I'm busy watching my favorite porno!" Panty shouted from the couch in their living room. A groan came from under her, making her look to the floor to see Stocking slowly getting off the floor with a glare on her face. "Why were you on the floor?"

"You decided to kick me off it during the night for you and the mail man could get it on here. Speaking of which, you're dripping." Panty pressed a finger to her pussy and, sure as shit, _was_ dripping cum down her thighs.

_'Well, at least he didn't cum too much.'_ "Aww, fuck you, I'll get the door myself." With a small sigh, Panty walked to the door and opened it. She didn't see anyone standing, nor did she see anyone walking away, and was about to slam the door when the smell of hot sauce caught her attention. It was coming from a box that was on their doorstep, and noticed that it had her name written on it.

"So, what is it?" She heard Stocking ask. Panty picked up the box and closed the door, hoping to contain her excitement for her gift. However, after she saw -From your greatest FANS- on it, she couldn't prevent the joy that came out of her.

"Fuck YEA! I got a gift from some of my fans!" Panty placed the box on the small table in front of the couch and opened it. "And whatever it is, its spicy!" What she pulled out of the box wasn't what she expected. It was a bowl of salsa, and it even came with an ripe avocado for her to use with the complementary bag of tortilla chips. "Oh, they know the easiest way to get to my heart, my fans! You can take the couch Stocking, I'm going to get it on with my salsa in the room. See ya!" After Panty left the living room, Stocking picked up the box and looked through it, hoping to find a return address or a sign of this being Brief's work. Sadly, she didn't find anything to link the geek to him, and she couldn't help but to be worried for her sister.

When Panty woke up the next day, she found herself feeling heavier than before. Her head felt as if an anvil had fallen onto it with a pair of rockets to speed up its fall. As if to cause her more discomfort, her clothes suddenly felt three times too small for her to wear, which forced her to take them off, including her bra and panties, in order to walk towards the bathroom. Only, she couldn't get through her door.

"What the?" She mumbled as she tried to get through the door once more. Only this time, cracks started to develop around the hinges, forcing her to take a step back and examine the hallway. "Ha, I guess this piece of shit of a church is sinking into the ground, because I can't get through the doorway. You hear that you fucking pervert! LETS MOVE INTO A NEW CHURCH!"

"FUCK YOU YOU BITCH! THIS CHURCH WOULD BE IN PRIME CONDITION IF YOU AND STOCKING DIDN'T FUCK IT UP ALL THE TIME!"

"Leave me out of this." Stocking walked past Panty's room while brushing her hair. A few steps later, Panty heard something fall to the floor and suddenly saw Stocking in front of her. "P-Panty, you-you're..."

"Sheesh," Panty shook her head and chuckled, "you're picking up geek boy's habit of stuttering around me. Maybe we should stay away from him for today, so you don't pick up anything else from virgin boy." She saw her sister's face expand before exploding in a fit of laughter, causing her to laugh as well.

"Well, we're gonna have to stay away from everybody until you loose some weight." Panty, confused by Stocking's words, as well as her roaring laughter, went over to the mirror that hung next to her closet and screamed at how **FAT** she became. Her perky breasts were now chubby mounds that sagged horribly, and her tight ass must of looked like a package of sausages piled on top of one another! Her figure, her face, and her hair were horribly out of place, such as the eyes being too far apart, but her nose was too small.

"Who...WHO FUCKIN DID THIS TO ME! I'M ANARCHY PANTY, AN ANGEL, NOT A FREAKSHOW!" As if to make things worse, she felt her body grow in size, forcing the floor under her to give way to her weight, and crashed into the living room. As she was trying to get off her back, Stocking used her large belly as a trampoline to land safely, smirking at her before sliding off.

"Well, think of it this way. You can wear those granny panties you got, and use them for more than a gag gift." Oh, Stocking was so **lucky** that she couldn't do anything, but mark her words, she would be suffering once she was back to her lovely one hundred pounds!

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Door! Get it Panty. Oh wait, you can't, since you're stuck like a turtle! I'll get it then, turtle girl!" Oh, Stocking was SERIOUSLY going to suffer once she was back to her perfect figure, and she'd make sure to piss in every sweet she has in the fridge as well. Her sister could be a fucking bitch at times. "Oh, its a letter for you. I'll read it to you since you're kinda busy doing some crunches to save your life."

"FUCKING HELL!" Panty screamed as Stocking opened the letter. She smirked at it and waved it like a flag. "What?"

"Oh, you're going to love this." Stocking took a breath. "Dearest Panty, it is us, your greatest fans, and we do sincerely hope you have enjoyed our present to you. We love you Panty, and we just want the world to see just how ugly you truly are by bringing it right out of you. Until next time, B.B! Aww look, they even drew hearts next to a tub of lard labeled Panty! How sweet of them!" Stocking placed the letter onto Panty's breasts, most likely expecting for her to lean upwards to read it. "Well, I'm gonna go ghost hunting, since you can't do anything more than breath, eat, and shit, and use the heaven coins to buy stuff. Later!"

Panty's scream broke all of the windows in the church, forcing the debt that Garterbelt had her in to grow three times the size of her current heart.

-Author Note-

So yea, here is the next installment to The Queen and her Drone, and I hope you all like it too! I know I certainly do, and I can't wait to hear back from you readers. Did anyone expect anything that happened in this chapter? I can truly say that I have many things planned for the Anarchy sisters, both interesting and bad for them, and it all falls upon Brief and Barby for it to happen.

As one would expect, I don't own Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt, Inuyasha, or My Dearest Devil Princess, which is an actual manga.

Until next time! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

"Bloody Hood and Gal Ghoul, a ghost duo who worked to con men of their valuables. Their main strength was the physical chord that linked the two, which could be used to bind someone, as well as their individual abilities. Gal Ghoul had massive strength and acute senses, while Bloody Hood was fast, sneaky, and innocent enough to distract their enemies. You said that you haven't come into contact with them physically, and thanks to that, you don't have their abilities, or anything that might be related to them.

"Secret Speedo Star, a fast ghost that exceeds what Bloody Hood could do, all in exchange for the consumption of underwear. You were grabbed by him, but nothing that would actually injure you like Barby's bees. In relation, though it seems as if you didn't absorb anything of his speed, you have a heightened sense of angelic and demonic underwear, though this ability might be thanks to the Ghoststone. Chance of obtaining an ability from him, twenty percent.

"Oscar H. Genius, a prideful ghost who introduced the snot sweets, as well as nasal masturbation to the world that still holds popularity to this day. His abilities were the ability to be empowered by the blood of his enemies, as well as the ability to make people pick at their nose as long as they had swallowed or touched one of his sweets. You admitted to eating some of these sweets, as well as being forced to pick your nose to the point of bleeding. Percentage of having _something_ from him, sixty percent.

"Hell Pound, the ghost of many obese and anorexic spirits fused into one due to never reaching the desired weight or figure that many models have. Her main ability is the ability to infect foods with her special ghosts, which are in the form of ghost cells, in order to make them grow in size. Her other ability is to increase her own size, though without the need of consuming her foods, as well as to shoot out concentrated burst of ghost cells at opponents. We've already proven that you possess the ability to make the ghost cells, but we don't know if you can increase your size, or fling any concentrated ghost cells at people.

"Finally, Cowper is the accumulation of sperm ghosts that had the ability to simply multiply themselves with the use of additional sperm from anyone they drain. They did this by forcing the cocks of many men to become erect, and produced a stimulating lubricant to make them climax. You admitted that you fought the Cowper ghosts in your own manner, so the chance of having something of their abilities are about seventy percent, but which ability is unknown at this time. So, any questions?" Kneesocks, who had placed the last sheet of paper on the table, looked over at Brief, who had a thoughtful expression on his face. It wasn't the first time Barby saw that expression on his face, but it meant that he was thinking of something either dangerous or complex for anyone but him to try.

_'Considering its his body they're talking about, the second option is most likely the correct thought.'_ She thought to herself as Brief stood up and looked through the sheets of paper Kneesocks had.

"I highly doubt I got anything from Speedo, so lets just remove him altogether from the list." Brief put that sheet of paper away from the main stack, looking through the other sheets. "The same with Bloody Hood and Gal Ghoul." After he removed that sheet of paper, he sat down with the other sheets of paper on his lap and looked at his hand. She knew what he was going to do, as did Kneesocks, and watched as the dark aura appeared around Brief's hand. It wasn't as dark as it was when he was unconscious, but it did help that he was trying to bring out his more sinful emotions to power the aura, rather than let his emotions take control of his judgement in a fight.

"What is he doing?" Barby turned to see Scanty walking into the room with a few bags of Chinese take out and moved so the devil could place the stuff on the floor and sit next to her.

"I think he is trying to use one of the other ghost's abilities, but we're not sure which ones." Barby picked up one of the bags and tried to find her chicken and broccoli. "It also doesn't help that the ghosts he believes he might have abilities from all relate to the inner body, rather than physical enhancements."

"Tis life." Scanty shrugged and plucked a box of fried rice and pulled a spoon from her bag before taking a bite of the delicious food. A groan made her focus on Brief, whose hand seemed to be releasing a white liquid from the middle of his aura covered hand. This white liquid slowly formed into a generic version of the Cowper ghost, though it lacked a weapon, and imploded itself a second after it formed itself.

"For your first try at using the Cowper ghost's ability, you did a good job."

"But I wasn't trying to." Brief looked up at Kneesocks. "I was trying to do what I did with Barby's bees, and create a Cowper duplicate. I willed it to move around, but it just didn't want to move, even after I tried to increase the amount of aura I used to make it." Brief tried again, though Barby was surprised to see three Cowper ghosts appear in front of him, only for two of them to explode before they were finished forming. The second ghost moved around, producing a small slime trail that followed it before it too imploded itself, causing Brief to groan.

"If I might make a suggestion?" Barby questioned, earning Brief's full attention. "When I make a bee ghost, I give it an order, such as collect pollen, spy on this person, or take over this person when the opportunity presents itself. Maybe you have to do the same thing, rather than just will it to exist and move like a puppet, since ghosts are sentient beings too."

"T-thanks Barby-chan." Brief smiled and closed his eyes, which reminded her of how adorable he looked when he was asleep, and watched in amazement as not only did he create two Cowper ghosts, but he did it at a faster rate.

"Hiya!" The two ghosts shouted, both of them wearing a helmet and had two large clamps for their weapons, before flying over to one of the bags that had Chinese food and tried to pick up a container of fried rice. They flew back to Brief after their pitiful attempt and cried. "Too heavy!"

"Okay, that's enough of that." Scanty stated, showing a disgusted face at the sight of the sperm ghosts. "Dismiss them, dismiss them!"

"Good night you two." Brief patted the two ghosts on their heads, making them turn back into liquid before sucking them back into his aura. Then, without warning, Brief stood up and ran out of the room. "I'll be right back!" He shouted out of the hallway, making Barby giggle at the sound of his excited voice. Kneesocks walked over to the Chinese food and pulled out her oriental salad, adding some of her own seasonings before taking a bite of it.

"So did you bring all of the appropriate articles of clothing sister?"

"Why of course." Scanty replied after swallowing some of her food. "I don't think his weapon will be in the boxers of briefs though, since it would be much harder for him to use in battle. He could put them in his pocket for quick removal, but the obvious bulge in his pockets would raise question."

"Maybe it will be his entire jumpsuit that will be his weapon, did either of you two think of that?" This made both of the Akumas look at Barby, who placed her index finger on her cheek. "From what I saw while we grew up, you and Scanty were trained in the weapon that was most attuned to you, but what if its more of what he was around the most? If we went by that, then it would be his jumpsuit, and I'm more than sure that it would transform into something more defensive than offensive."

"Impossible." Both of the Akumas spoke, earning a blush from the two.

"All clothing based weapons are just that, weapons. They're completely offensive, but all this means is will it be a long range weapon, short range, effective, or even multiple form weapons? Certain weapons have advantages, as we all were taught, but unlike you, who never picked a weapon, we are able to use our weapons to the fullest extent." Scanty stated with an unusual prideful smirk on her face. Barby smiled at her and chuckled.

"I didn't need a combat weapon because of my bees. They can possess either gender, granting me either an evasive soldier that makes quick, precise hits, or a strong soldier that has a strong enough punch to crack most walls. While in ghost form, I produce a larger quantity of the bees, and I can release an entire horde of them at once." Barby allowed her last battle with the angels play out in her mind, noticing how, without a proper weapon to defend herself, she was left defenseless, a fact that the angels took advantage of. "But I don't think ghosts can use clothing weapons, can they?"

"There is no reason they can't use them." Kneesocks said, changing one of her kneesocks into Golden Spandex. "Catch." Barby caught the tossed weapon, and gasped as she suddenly saw herself in her ghost form, rather than in her human disguise. She soon felt a pinch from the weapon and dropped it, which made Scanty hand it back to her sister.

"Interesting. It seems like you can hold it, in exchange of your human form being destroyed, and a share of energy from you, if what I just felt being true." Scanty said. "Maybe I should go and order some clothes on speed delivery, sister?" Kneesocks handed her a black and red credit card that Barby had never seen before. "Thanks!" Scanty hurried out of the room in a manner similar to Brief, causing her to chuckle.

"Is it so hard to believe that this is the first in a long time that I've seen her so happy about a human?" Kneesocks said, making Barby turn to her. The Akuma had stopped eating and was smiling at the spot where her sister just sat. "She hates humans, mostly due to their constant rule breaking and how far they go to do it. Yet here we are, trying to help a human in every way we possibly can, and she is doing the most of it."

"Yea, because she gets to finally have a life size dress up doll like she always wanted as a kid." Both girls laughed at that, recalling that particular memory from their childhood. It was when Corset took the three girls to the mall in the new town Barby and her parents moved into, and Scanty loved the idea of having a life sized doll to dress up in clothes that were too big for herself. Corset told the little devil no, making her so sad that she tore up all of his corsets when he left for work the next day. In the end, instead of getting the life sized doll she wanted, she became a doll by Corset tied her up to a pole and made her stay like that for the whole day. It certainly was an experience that changed Scanty, but also was one of the first moments that Barby realized that Corset was much different than how he presented himself.

"So, what do you think shall happen with Brief?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you think he will actually go through with this?" Kneesocks sighed. "The chances of him actually helping us in our goals are rather high, but lets say he has the perfect opportunity to kill the angels. Do you think he will actually be able to land the killing blow?" Barby turned to Kneesocks and sighed. It was a thought that popped up when Scanty asked Brief about their partnership, but she was confused as to what he would do. For all she knew, the anger he showed on the roof of Daten High was due to the Ghoststone amplifying his emotions, rather than his own hate for the bitchy angel. It was something she couldn't truly answer, since she was her, and Brief was Brief, but she did hope that, in a way, he didn't kill them. She didn't want him to loose the innocence that he holds, and killing them might be what changes him forever.

"I don't know, but I'm sure he will be dedicated to the mission Kneesocks." Was all Barby could say upon that topic. A few minutes of awkward silence later, Brief ran back into the room with a wide smile on his face. In his hands was what looked to be a vanilla milkshake, though there was something about it that made her cautious of it. From the look Kneesocks had, she reached the same conclusion.

"Yatta, where is Scanty-san? Oh, never mind, I'll wait for her to come back before mentioning it. Is my food still separated Kneesocks-san?" After Kneesocks nodded, Brief grabbed his bag of food and dug in, eating with gusto that she never seen from him. Maybe it was a side effect from using so much of his new found abilities?

"Are you okay Brief-kun?"

"Yea, never better Barby-chan!" Brief exclaimed, throwing his fist to the air before taking another bite of the beef satay in his hand. "I'm just excited to see what weapon I might have. That, and I have a-"

"I'm BAACCCKKK!" Scanty ran into the room and threw two bags of clothes onto the table where Kneesock's papers were. "I love speed delivery! So who wants to go first?" Brief looked around before standing up.

"Going first? I thought I was the only one testing for weaponry?" Scanty shook her head and pointed at Barby.

"Our little queen decided that now would be the best time to find a weapon most suited for her, if possible. If not, then she'll have to train with human-crafted weapons until she's trained enough for us to enchant it." Brief made an "Ah" noise before shrugging and walked up to one of the bags, only for Scanty to shoot his hand.

"Ow! Not you too!" At that, Barby knew she would have to do something special for Panty something soon. Her Brief wasn't a target practice for some slutty angel!

"You don't just _pick_ the clothing. No, the article of clothing picks you! Sit in the middle of the floor. Come on, I didn't stutter you baka!" Barby held back her chuckle as she watched Brief sit on the floor with his legs crossed. Suddenly, Scanty tossed all of the clothes around him, pushing them together to make a circle around him, and tossed the bag when she was done with it. "Now that I've completed the circle, channel your aura through your legs, channeling enough of it until you can't hold it any longer, and release it as a pulse."

"That's it?" Brief asked. Scanty snapped her fingers.

"Oh yea! You have to do it with your eyes closed! Its apart of the _ruuruus_, and not even a human is allowed to brake it!" Yep, there was the old human hating Scanty! Brief simply nodded and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths as he started to mess with his aura. Instantly, she could see the aura take shape around his body, flickering like flames upon a pile of logs, but she couldn't help but to notice that it looked as if a pair of hands were wrapping around him in a protective manner. For fifteen minutes she and the girls simply watched him, noticing his face changing from a calm look to a frown every once and a while, though his aura seemed to flow towards his legs. Still, Barby noticed that the aura that reminded her of a pair of arms didn't diminish, making her worry that maybe, just maybe, Brief was subconsciously keeping enough of it around his chest for protection.

**"Arise."** Brief said, his tone sounding as if the Ghoststone took control of him once more. A pulse of his aura came out of him, striking all of the clothes around him, and something happened that Barby wouldn't of expected. All of the clothes jumped into the air, some being thrown to the side, while others were transformed prematurely, taking the shape of half of the weapon they were meant to be, but couldn't be in Brief's possession. Then, with no sign as to why, the remaining clothes were torn to shreads, spinning in a tornado of chaos around Brief before the tiny pieces were covered in a dark purple shroud.

"Has this happened before!" Barby shouted, looking at the Akumas. The expressions on their faces told her no, and that did nothing to calm her down. A loud 'bang' brought her attention back to him, allowing her to see electricity spark around the shroud pieces as they began to form. Then, as soon as the electricity appeared, it ended, allowing the weapon to drop to the floor.

"Wait, he has multiple weapons?" Kneesocks whispered, causing Barby to look a bit closer to the weapon. Below the long claymore was a large glove made of metal that reminded her of Edward Scissorhand due to the long dagger blades that were meant to be his fingers. Upon the metal glove was the Ghoststone, or possibly a duplicate of it, with a slit in the middle of it, possibly to represent an eye. The claymore was nothing special, just a simple sword of possibly Scottish creation, though it had a red tint, to possibly represent the Ghoststone, but she noticed something unusual about the weapons.

"Why are they on top of one another?"

"Huh?" Was the response she got from the Akuma sisters. She pointed to the blade glove and lowered her finger to the claymore.

"The weapons are meant for his hands, the claymore being the dominant one for his left hand, while the glove is for his right. If that is the case, then why are they on top of one another, rather than beside his proper hands?" A soft murmur made her turn to Brief. His lips were moving, but he wasn't making a sound other than for his exhaling breath. Then, a mighty glow overtook the room, blinding her to the point for her to cover her eyes in the process.

"What is this foolishness!" Scanty shouted, making Barby want to see more and more. The light diminished enough for her to see a few minutes later, and the sight she witness was quite unusual, even by her standards. "Are...are those angelic runes?"

"Its in unholy colors, a black and gold like our weapons, but the angelic writing is..." Barby walked over to the weapon, which reminded her of a lightsaber due to its neon coloring, but found herself even more confused as it changed colors. Black to gold, white to blue, and purple with red every few seconds, as if to dominate over the other color combinations. Despite the coloring, the blade remained the same, being as long as Brief was tall with the handle matching the length of Brief's head. The hilt seemed to be in the shape of an alter, with the blades that were previously on his blade glove coiled together, as if they were puncturing something. From the edge of the hilt, a pair of wings curved up to the middle of the coiled blades before curving ahead of the group to the second part of the special weapon. The second part began around the middle of the blade, curving enough to meet the pair of wings before stretching outwards, taking a more curved shape of his claymore. In truth, the blade reminded her more of stained glass seen in a church, especially with the lines that curved around the tip of the blade, and it didn't help that the angelic writing was written in the middle of the weapon.

The change of colors also changed the shape of the blade, if only slightly. Barby had dubbed this mode 'angelic mode' due to the colors reminding her of the angel's weapons. When it became gold and black, the angelic wings changed into a pair of bat wings, with two of the blades that were attached to the hilt curved with the wings. For obvious reasons, she named that variation of his blade 'devil style' for her own amusement. The black and red mode, which was the final color variation, was different as well, where instead of the blades being attached to the hilt, they curved the tip of the blade, giving it a longer reach, she assumed, or a greater cutting power. She had dubbed this blade the 'ghost blade' since the Ghoststone hovered where the blades once were.

"Kneesocks, I believe you when you said that he isn't human. There is no way that a human can have such a thing." Scanty stated, though it fell on dead waters as Barby watched Kneesocks writing down what she was seeing. The unusual weapon suddenly turned into energy, and wrapped around Brief's jumpsuit, changing its shape before it disappeared. His jumpsuit, much to Barby's surprise, was replaced by a stunning white suit with a zipper circling around his shoulders. While the zippers confused her, she found herself drawing a blank at the pair of red shackles that were bound to Brief's wrists.

"Hm, I believe that this is his weapons in their dormant state. You may get up now Brief." Brief stood up and yawned, stretching his arms as Barby managed to stop herself from drooling at him. It didn't help that his hair, for whatever reason, was suddenly brushed back, revealing his divine eyes to her and the Akuma sisters.

"I feel tired, yet refreshed at the same time. Is that normal Scanty-san?" At the sound of her name, Scanty turned to Brief and began to chuckle.

"Hahahaha, us, yes! It is completely natural. Do you mind taking off your suit Brief?" Brief, as she expected, gave her an odd look.

"Suit?" He looked down and saw his new clothes, and flicked the shackles that went around his wrists. "Yatta, this is so sugoi!" Brief quickly took off his suit, revealing that, unlike the front, which was white with a blue pattern around the shoulders, the inside was black with gold trimming.

"As I expected." Kneesocks pointed a small machine at the suit, making it create an odd beeping sound. Barby was about to ask what she found, only to notice that she was about to speak again. "Your suit, while on this side, expels an angelic aura, while the reversible inside radiates with our demonic energy, most likely thanks to the clothes Scanty brought as the alchemical material. I don't know what your shackles are meant to represent, but I do know that they hold small traces of ghost energy, most likely from you and the Ghoststone. As I said, Brief-san, I believe that you're not entirely human. So any information about any irregularities in your family would be important for us to know of your heritage Brief-san."

"My family is as normal as every other rich, egotistical family in Daten City." Brief muttered with a small frown. "Can't you just hook me up to a machine and scan me for my DNA?" Both sisters shook their heads at him.

"The reason we can't is due to two things. The first is that our current technology is stuck at our main headquarters, which we can't take either of you two unless we want Corset discovering you two. The second reason is, even if we could put you into them, it would do us no good. Our technology can't handle angelic energy, only demonic and ghost energy, and attempting to scan you with it would only destroy it." Scanty sat down next to Barby and pointed at him. "The only way we **could** scan you is either by ordering the deluxe edition, which would take half a year minimum to save up for, or for us to steal the technology that the angels are bound to have."

"You mean we'd have to rob the church?" Barby asked, and received a nod. At that, she shook her head. "There is no way for us to be able to go in there and rob it! Even with the four of us, those slutty angels were able to take on the two of you alone, and I'm sure Garterbelt could take Brief-kun and I on with ease. So, unless we catch them on their vacation, we can't target them."

"Actually," Brief spoke up, making them turn to him, "I have an idea, but can I talk about it after Barby-chan is introduced to her weapon?" Barby looked at the Akumas, who slowly nodded for her to go to the spot Brief sat. Scanty did the same thing she done for Brief, placing the clothes around her in a circle, and told her to channel her inner aura into her legs before creating a pulse, all the while keeping her eyes closed. It felt like it took twice as long for her to do what Brief had done, but she could feel her aura escape her into the clothes, and heard many of them rip at the same time. Then, another pulse of her aura came from a single source, and she could feel that it was in front of her, only for it to separate and wrap itself around her arms.

"Okay," Kneesocks started off, "You can open your eyes." Barby did as suggested, and found herself looking at the pink shoulderless sleeves that covered her arms. There was nothing special about them, other than the dark pink zigzag pattern on them, and channeled energy into the sleeves. Instantly, they changed shape, creating a pair of armored claws that covered most of her arms, except her shoulders, as she expected. Despite how horridly pink they were, she did find her weapon a little cute before changing them back into their original form.

"Y-yatta Barby-chan! That was amazing!" Brief gave her a loving hug, something that Barby was more than happy to return, and smiled into his shoulder. A sudden flash made her look up to see Kneesocks waving a camera in her hand, grinning as if she won the lottery. She pulled away from Brief and jumped over to Kneesocks to take away the camera, only for Scanty to stand in her way.

"As much as I would enjoy to see you two testing out your weapons, I believe Briefers here has an idea he would like to share with us." Barby turned around to see Brief nodding at the statement. With a huff, she sat down beside Scanty, giving Kneesocks a slight glare that only increased the amused look the devil had. "Well, we're waiting." Brief picked up the milkshake he brought in earlier and placed it on the table.

"When I first started experimenting with Hell Pound's ghost cells a few days ago, I found out that I could replicate the disastrous ability to make anyone who consumes the infected food into an obese person, as a certain angel is bound to be healed of by now." That earned a few laughs from the three girls. "Earlier, when I ran out of here, I made a milkshake and injected it with Cowper's ghost as a liquid form, rather than a full ghost, and left it out for some random passerby to drink. Considering we're living in the slums, it didn't take long for someone to drink it, and the effects were near instant. The bum had an erection, came in his pants, and continued to do so until he passed out.

"What I have here is a perfect blend of Cowper's ghost, Hell Pound's ghost cells, and a simple vanilla milkshake blended to the point where no one will be able to taste the sperm likeness of Cowper. This shake is the key component to the plan to get what we want from the church. That is, if you and Kneesocks-san will allow me to use some of your resources in exchange." The two sisters looked at each other and leaned closer to whisper amongst themselves. Brief, from Barby's perspective, seemed quite confident in his plan, and excited to see it put into action. She had liked most of what he said, except the Cowper part, which disgusted her when she thought about it, and hoped they would accept the plan. The girls pulled away a moment later, and looked at him with a stern look. Then, right as it seemed that Brief's confidence was gone, they smirked.

"Lets hear it." Both sisters said. Brief smirked back at them and leaned against the table.

"The first thing we'll need is a simple business man who has the good looks and a smooth tongue that will make girls go crazy."

"Why will we need such a useless tool?" Scanty asked.

"Ah," Brief waved his finger, "is it so useless when we're going to be using the very thing our favorite angel can't deny?"

-Author Note-

WOW, this took most of my day to write, even if I'm rather proud of it. To Blood Brandy, I'm sorry if the abilities I gave Brief weren't the ones you expected, but they were planned out in order for Brief's plan to be useable by the Akuma sisters. As for Oscar's abilities, or if he even has them, you'll just have to read on, won't you?

I believe what took me the hardest would be Brief and Barby's weapons, as I knew that sticking to the cliche long range supporter role with a short range fighting expert would get old, so I figured I'd change it up by giving Barby a weapon. And for those who believe that ghosts can't have weapons, Cowper. That is my only answer to that possibility. Also, they never did say, or suggest if Cowper had any abilities, so I gave him some that would explain why the security guard, as well as most of the tissue factory, was covered in sperm ooze.

If anyone is confused by Brief's weapon, it was written with the general idea of Razeluxe Meitzen's Sword of Light. So search him up for an image of him holding his wicked sword. I really wish I recalled the dream of Barby and Brief fighting side by side more, or else I would of added the more unique details to their weapons. In a fight, I believe that Barby will be worse to go against as a long range fighter, but with the flexibility she must of learned as a cheerleader, she would be good as a hand to hand combatant, especially with the claws she now has.

Well, I don't have anything else to say, other than I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and tell me what you think of it in a review.

Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Its been a week since Panty had undergone a transformation of the most unfavorable circumstances, and she was glad that she looked as sexy as she was born to be. When she was as fat as Stocking, she understood how painful it was to be obese, and hated herself for how lazy she felt. So, whenever she saw a fat person, she made it a point to hand them a flier to a wonderful work out instructor she knew, and talked about how she understood their pain.

However, all she got from each person she offered the deal was a slap to the face, a sandwich to the face, or was just ignored, which was the worst thing to do to her. Anarchy Panty was not one to ignore, and she hated being ignored by anyone!

"I can't believe you gave up on your goal in half a day." Stocking, her Gothic sister who had a passion for sweets, walked up to her and handed her the chili cheese hotdog she asked Garterbelt to make for her. Stocking was so different from her, too different for Panty's tastes, but she gave up long ago on changing her sister to be more like her. She preferred to find a guy as if she was living in a romance movie, and Panty preferred to get her man more directly, similar to a porno.

"Fuck." Panty spat out before she took a bite of her hotdog and swallowed it. "Those bastards didn't even give me the chance to finish what I wanted to say!" Stocking rolled her eyes and sat beside her. She knew the look on that face, and Panty knew that she was about to hear something smart from her sister.

"Well it doesn't help that your opening statement was "Hey, fat-fucks! Do you want to become less ugly, and worthy of society's normality?" I bet no one would enjoy being called a fat-fuck for someone wanting to help them, and going further by making them feel alien makes it worse." She could see the reasoning behind that, but that didn't mean that her method was entirely wrong. She was Anarchy Panty, ghost killer, sexy blond angel, and the wildest girl any guy would find in the sack!

"But it works in all of the movies! Being talked in a demeaning manner always gets people riled up to improve, or to fight, whichever comes first."

"Oh, they fought alright, against your opinion and left you to dry. You need to connect to people on a more ground level Panty. Life isn't like a porno, or a movie, it's life, and that is unique all on its own." Oh boy, here comes the pussy shit that Stocking somehow obtained from a book or a website she goes on. Panty blocked her sister out, focusing on the spicy flavor her chili cheese hotdog presented, and felt like she was on her way to heaven. Oh, why couldn't ghosts just come to them, wanting to die without a hassle? If they all did that, then she'd be back in heaven with all of the hunk angels around her, enchanting them with her looks before using them to buy whatever she desired. She was a girl who had needs, and most of them were put on the waiting list due to how slow it took for ghosts to appear.

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Panty, its your turn to get the door. I got it last time!" Not liking what she just heard, Panty was about to shout at her sister, only to see that she was heading upstairs, the only place she couldn't go without being horrified out by her sister's possessions. Why did her sister have to be so into the Gothic things in life, especially necromancy? It was just so disgusting, FUCK! With a grunt, she stood up and opened the door, ready to scream at whoever it was to give them whatever they had to give, only to widen her eyes at what she saw.

"Hello, are you Anarchy Panty?" The man in front of her, no, the ADONIS in front of her had a muscular physique, a perfect tan, and long, stimulating black hair that made him seem as if he was a feral man, though he was in a monkey suit and had a suitcase in his left hand. She was more than ready to flirt with him, snag him up to her bed, and see how much of her cock she could take in a flash, but the sweet, charming smile of his stopped her from making an advance. "May I step in?"

"Y-yea." Panty muttered, taking a step away from the door. As he walked past her, she closed the door, looking at his ass with fine precision, and liked what she saw. She sat down in front of him, leaning forward so he could see some of her cleavage, and had a lewd smile on her face. "So, what can I do for you handsome?"

"Actually, its what I can do for you." Oh, wow, that flirtatious tone in his voice made her want to jump him without a care in the world! He placed his suitcase on the small table in front of the couch and opened it. He pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to her. "I'm a representative for Spicy yet Constant Adventurous Man-made Sweets, or SC-_AMS_ for short, and we're interested in giving you the deal of a lifetime."

_'Honey, just having sex with you is worth any deal you bring me.'_ Panty thought as she placed a finger on her chin. "Oh? What deal is that?" She looked down at the sheet, noticing that it had various pictures of her eating some of the world's spiciest things of the world. Some of which were too spicy to eat, but she still finished, commenting that her stomach could eat an entire fully grown elephant, and still have enough room to eat one of its newborns!

"We want to open a restaurant in your name, with you as the owner of it. You'd get seventy percent of the money, as our company would get thirty percent, but its all about you Panty. You and the spicy foods you'd serve to the people of Daten City." Panty nodded, drooling over a fantasy she was living in her mind. She sprinkled some chili pepper on his chest and licked it off, moaning as his hot sauce covered cock was grinding up against her pussy. Oh, she wanted him so BAD!

"What is the catch?" She had to ask, hoping that it would be related to having to please him in any way he desired, at any time or place, no matter where she or he would be doing it. He chuckled and pulled out a simple sheet of paper. He placed it on top of his suitcase and pointed to a part of the paper, making an imaginary circle for her to block out the rest of the words.

"The catch is that you get all of the credit, reputation, and publicity. We're simply your overly large wallet that funds you and your staff with whatever they need. So..." He leaned forward, taking her chin and pulled her forward, allowing him to lick at her neck. The way he curled his tongue around her ear sent shivers to her groin, making her wet on the spot. "What do you say?" He whispered.

"Hubba hubba, fucking YES!" She moaned and pulled him to her face, wanting to kiss him to sample his lips. He pulled away, and placed a pen on the table.

"Just sign on the dotted line Anarchy Pan_TYY_!" He was slammed onto the couch, barely noticing that she had signed the paper before finding his face in between her perky breasts. Unknowing to Panty, who was grinding herself on his lap as he slipped a hand under her dress towards her honey pot, he pressed a button, never seeing the sinister smile on his face before he moaned.

* * *

><p>BEEP<p>

BEEP

BEEP

"And he did his part of the task. That was faster than I honestly expected." Kneesocks stated before turning to her sister Scanty. She was currently looking at Briefers Rock, their current partner to the destruction of those infernal angels, and noticed that he was fighting against several fake ghosts. While it was a shame that he couldn't make fake ghosts, mainly since they weren't ACTUAL ghosts, but looked like them, she found out that he could power them up, making them turn on and work for them like the mindless beasts they wanted from the get go.

"Ugh, stop teaming up on me!" She heard Brief shout before watching as he sliced one of the ghosts in two with the combined form of his weapon. It was currently in its angel mode, as dubbed by Barby, and watched as the fake ghosts exploded, a similar reaction that would take place if an actual angel had killed it. The blade transformed into its demonic style, taking the form of a black and gold variation of his blade, though the devil wings were outfitted with some of the blades from the core of the weapon. He jumped to the side, blocking the sword of a fake ghost before slicing the hand that held the sword off, though this allowed the ghost construction to slam its shield into Brief's face.

"Brief-kun!" Kneesocks glanced at Barby, who was dealing with a few of her own fake ghosts, except these were outfitted with wings in order to cause her trouble. One of them dove towards her as another circled from behind, hoping to stab her in the chest. When both of the fake ghosts were close enough, Barby, activated her weapon, Soulless Slashers, she called them, as her arms split into four, grabbing the two constructs at the same time before slashing at their arms. The amount of pressure she placed on them weren't enough to slice them off, but it was enough for them to become useless until their regeneration factor kicked in to heal the damage.

Well, they would of healed, if Barby didn't fly high enough to decapitate them in one sweep. The third fake flying ghost slammed into her, knocking the two towards Brief and the fake ghosts he was fighting. As if sensing her trouble, he dismissed his weapon, returning it to its separate forms, and ran faster than he did with it in its combined state. The fake ghost barely avoided the claymore that was sent for its head, but it lost its left arm to his clawed hand. When it went to stab him with its sword, Barby intercepted the blade by grabbing it with her clawed hands, all for of them, allowing for Brief to stab it in its head, therefore killing it. Before they could celebrate, the three fake ghosts Brief was dealing went screamed before landing on top of them.

"Ahahahaha, that's what she gets for breaking battle _ruuruu_ number 1. Don't ever let your surroundings escape your focus!" Scanty laughed, wiping her eyes with a small tissue before tossing it to the side. Kneesocks frowned at the litter, and was tempted to bring it up, but shook her head and decided to clap her hands.

"So how do you think they'll do in a fight against the angels?" Scanty turned to her and smirked.

"Which one, Adam or Lilith, or was it Tabris?" Kneesocks frowned at her sister's humor, but held back the small urge to hit her in the head. That would be something Panty would do, and she was much better than the dirty whore.

"We're not in a manga Scanty, so you can stop with all of those references." Scanty turned to her and pouted. As cute as she looked with that pout, it would do nothing to make her give in to her desires.

"But they're so inspiring! I mean, think about it! If we were able to create a giant fake ghost, and have a powerful ghost managing it, the angels wouldn't expect for it to come out near the destruction of the giant fake ghost, and would have an easier time killing them!"

"SCANTY!" Kneesocks screamed, glaring at her sister as if it would kill her. Scanty shrugged and shook her head with a frown on her face.

"Oh poo, kill me of my fun, will ya?" Scanty smiled and glanced at Barby and Brief, smiling at them before looking at her sister. "Barby is more combat ready than Briefers is at the moment, though not by much. She is still getting use to her physical close combat training, and it will take her at least two weeks for her to get used to a full combat scenario without the use of her wings. Briefers, on the other hand, is getting use to working with his two weapons, including their combined form, but is having trouble with the increased weight of it. We'll have to put him on a muscle building exercise, most likely by taking out some time during his combat exercises, in order for him to get faster results."

"And his weapons?" The weapons were the most complex part of his training, since she knew of no human that could use a claymore single handed to its fullest potential. Not to mention each weapon was different in their own way.

"If anything, that is the worst part of his training. His bladed glove is useful for quick strikes, and acts as his shield in most cases, but its empowerment by the Ghoststone makes it useful only in certain circumstances. If he was to power up a ghost, or turn on a horde of fake ghosts, then its usefulness skyrockets, but in a fight against the angels, all it would do is make it easier for them to trace him. His claymore, on the other hand, is a regular demonic weapon, so its not as easy to trace, and has the empowering ability for ghosts only, though he can't use it with both hands as long as he has the blade glove of his active. I swear, if it wasn't for the zippers around the shoulders of his suit, he'd have a difficult time when he fights." It was true, Kneesocks thought, if it weren't for the zippers on the shoulders of his suit, he wouldn't be able to pick which weapon would be suited for the situation.

Don't get her wrong, his weapons had great destructive force, especially when they were combined to create the long, zanpakuto variation of a bastard sword, but there were reasons why Kneesocks would be the one to be a spy while Scanty used Double Gold Lacytanga during a mission. Certain weapons were useful in certain situations, and Briefs were completely suited only for combat, while Barby's bees, Scanty, and Panty's weapons were only useful in a long range shooting position. Barby's claws were useful for up close fighting, especially if she became an assassin level fighter, since she could sneak upon her targets and silently stab them in the back of the head, or cut their throat without realizing it. But, if Briefers had his clawed glove active, and tried to use his claymore sleeve, his gloved hand would hurt his normal one easily, making it less effective to use both at the same time.

Hence, she was slightly amazed at how the weapon selection process covered the potential problem by creating the zippers. With it, he could pick the proper weapon for the issue at hand, though that isn't to say that he couldn't use both at the same time. It'd take time, precious time that might not be available at the moment, but he could wield both weapons at the same time in three, maybe five months from now. When she heard a snap, Kneesocks shook herself out of her thoughts and turned to Scanty, who had a playful grin on her face.

"Thinking of our new pet sister dear?"

"No, I'm thinking about those shackles around his wrists." She wasn't going to tell her sister that she was thinking of Briefers, or pet as Scanty liked calling him, but the shackles were a mystery. Whenever he tried to take them off, they lashed out with ghost energy, making it nearly impossible for him, Barby, or them to take them off. Interestingly enough, it was also impossible for him to access the ghost form of his combined weapon, and they didn't have a clue as to why he couldn't access it.

"Yes, it IS a challenging riddle, isn't it?" Scanty whistled, causing the one remaining fake ghost to stop moving. "That's a wrap you two! Its time to clean up before we go get something to eat!" Scanty had the right idea to stop them from fighting, as Barby and Briefers looked like they were going to pass out at any moment, and it wouldn't do them any good if they had to carry the two to the spare beds in E-1. As she watched the two walk away to the bathroom in the house, she couldn't help but to wonder something about Briefers. He wasn't as smart as he was now during the week she and her sister saw him in Daten High, and he definitely wasn't as courageous as he was now. So, did the Ghoststone change him mentally as well as physically?

_'Well, the changes are for the better so far.'_ She thought as she went to the table that held several files and picked up the folder labeled classified. Inside it were the building plans for the restaurant that would be dedicated to Panty and whatever she wanted to cook. When the building would be finished, a month or two if they got enough ghosts disguised as humans, the next step to their plan would kick in, allowing the fall of the Anarchy sisters to take place. 'And to think, Panty's most dedicated fan-boy was the one to create such a devious plan. Oh, how I can't wait to see her face when the school is repaired and-' Before she could finish her thoughts, her cell phone rang, making her answer it. "Hello? Oh, alright. I'll be there shortly with Scanty." With a simple click, she called Scanty over. "Corset wishes to see us."

"Oh. Okay, let me tell Barby about the change and we'll have Fastener bring over some fast food for them to eat for the night." If Corset ever found out about this deal, he would kill Brief, no questions asked. Barby might be tortured, and if she and Scanty can play it off right, they'd avoid any repercussions to their deal; however, she couldn't stand the thought of her adopted sister being tortured.

_'I won't have that happen.'_ Kneesocks smiled to herself. _'Even if I have to break the ruuruu to do it, I'll make sure that Barby is safe from that man.'_

-Author Note-

Less or more a filler-ish chapter, though necessary to see Panty's side of the story for a bit. No, the school won't be destroyed as it was in the anime, especially since I do want Brief to complete his education alongside the angels. If anything, it will be another base of operations for Brief and Barby, though I'm still debating about that particular fact. I liked how the chapter came out though, especially with the sisterly Kneesocks ending, and I hope to see each character evolve in their own way by the end of this story.

And yes, Evangelion fans, I did just go there with some angel mentioning, which I don't own anything from that Gainax masterpiece.

Until next time everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

Its been a month since the first stage of Brief's plan was put into action, and all was going according to plan, at least, thats what Scanty told him before they started their battle simulations. Panty's resturant, which was going to be called Panty's Spicy Snacks, would be located in a fairly populated part of town with a special discount to any of the students from Daten High School in order to arract even more attention. Said angel was having sex more often with the business man they sent to talk to the angel, allowing them to continue distracting her as Stocking took care of the ghosts the Akumas created.

It didn't matter if Stocking killed them or not, but as long as it kept her occupied, then they were doing their job. Also, thanks to Barby, he found out that he could use his bees to record anything they see, and assimilate the information they hear_ and_ see into his mind, meaning his scouts became even more valuable than he thought before. With this newfound ability his to command, he used the bees to keep an eye on Stocking, especially during her fights with any ghosts she came across, in order to get a better feel for her fighting style. When they had enough data of her, he was tempted to ask Scanty or Kneesocks to create a fake ghost copy of her for him and Barby to fight, hoping that it would help them get a better opportunity to land more injuries during a real battle.

Speaking of Barby, she was becoming quite a deadly opponent with her Soulless Slashers, especially when it was discovered that she could coil them as if they were springs and launch the clawed part of her weapons at an opponents with deadly accuracy. However, if she tried to shoot them with her four arms, she couldn't shoot the four claws in the same direction, as they would get tangled within one another, which left her open for someone to attack her. Even without her new long range tactic, Barby was still more deadly than ever, and it was thanks to her years of cheerleading, since her flexibility made it hard for anyone to land an attack on her. That isn't to say that she was faster in her ghost form, but it did give her an advantage against the more heavy set enemies, or possibly Garterbelt.

Brief, on the other hand, was slowly getting better with handling his weapons. His claymore was getting a bit easier to use with one hand, though he preferred to use his clawed glove to attack his enemies, as it gave him the necessary speed to dodge some of the more troublesome attacks the fake ghosts tried to kill him with. He was, when he was forced to fight with only one particular weapon, he found himself leaning for the glove for quick strikes, but to the claymore when he had to make a serious wound that would keep his opponent down for the count. When he combined his weapons, he found himself able to move at a normal pace, though he wanted to get faster, as at his current speed Stocking could most likely have Stripe 1&2 near his face before he could block with his mighty weapon.

Currently, Brief was lifting several weights that were meant to increase his muscle mass, which he could agree with, if it wasn't for the fact that he was currently running on a tred mill at the same time! Of all the irrational things that he had to deal with during his life, how the hell did this improve anything other than his count to the hospital!

"Come on Briefers! The more you lift those hand weights while running, the more you'll be able to multi task with ease!" Scanty shouted from the side of the exercise room. Barby was in the main combat room fighting against some fake ghosts, which was something he was hoping to do at the moment, instead of this odd routine. It wasn't as if he wasn't grateful for all of the new diet he was forced to follow, the muscles he was developing made him feel much better about himself, and he was learning more and more about the occult than he ever thought he'd ever learn! He just wish-

_WHA-BAM!_

"KUSO!" Brief felt himself slam into the wall and clutched his nose, hoping that the intense feeling on his nose wasn't due to it being broken. Luckily, it wasn't, and he was slowly pulled out of the wall thanks to Scanty and Fastener.

"Aww, you lasted about two minuter longer than usual, that makes your current high score ten minutes!" Well, that bit of information brought his mood up, though it did nothing to stop the pain in his back. Scanty, ignoring the wince on his face, plucked out her cell phone and checked something on it. A huge smile appeared on her face, causing him to shiver at the sight. "Alright, its time to go back to school!"

"Huh, school?" Brief asked, only to get dragged by the devil.

"Yep! Its been a month since my sister and I were able to convinve the school that you were on medical leave, so you need to come back to complete the school year. Didn't you wonder why an hour of every day was applied to completing school work?" In truth, considering everything from the books he used, such as Literature and Biology, were used in conjunction with battle tactics and chemical warfare, he didn't think they were learning NORMAL school work.

"So I'm going back now?" Brief glanced at the clock on the wall, noticing that it said nine thirty, and pointed at it. "But its past the start of school. We're already missing second hour."

"Tsk tsk Briefers." Scanty turned to him with a small frown. "Who do you think we are?" That small frown changed to a wide, proud smirk that seemed perfect for her. "We made the principal start the school later today in exchange for cutting out seventh hour. We figured that Kneesocks and I could use the remaining time from seventh hour as a way to set up a trap for the angels, or at least create another small batch of ghosts to keep Stocking busy." Brief could only nod at the thought, mostly due to seeing Barby walking towards the two wearing a slightly modified school uniform. Unlike the Akumas, whose short skirts made guys dare to take a peek, hers was much longer, resting around her knees, and her shirt didn't have any sleeves. Not that it mattered, since Barby had Soulless Slashers in its sealed state on, which was more convient in the long run.

"So you're taking him to school as well? What about a uniform for him?"

"He doesn't need one, per say." Brief noticed Kneesocks walking towards them with two backpacks in hand. His was a dark purple with light red zippers, which reminded him of the coloration of the Ghoststone, while Barby's was an odd blend of pink, black, and red. "All he needs is a button up shirt, a pair of pants, and a tie, which are in his backpack, to swap out for the regular shirt he has been wearing this entire time. They can't complain about his unique suit, since no one will be able to tell that its a spiritual weapon." Due to the unique combination of his combined weapon, the Akumas decided to call it a spiritual weapon, rather than try to give it a specific name, since it had a fragment of all three main spectrums of power: Angelic, Demonic, and Ghoulish.

"Alright," Brief walked up to Kneesocks and grabbed his backpack, "I'll go change in the bathroom. Be out in a sec." With that said, he walked into the bathroom and locked the door. The moment he did, he sighed and slowly changed, letting his inner thoughts take over and frowned. How would it be now when he meets the angels? Would they attack him in spite or due to his "friendship" with the Akumas? "There's so many questions..."

**'But none of them matter anymore.'** A voice whispered to him. **'Simply live and do as you wish. None should influence you from your desires.'** Brief glanced around, channeling his inner energy to see if someone was trying to pull a trick on him. When he sensed nothing, he finished getting dressed and unlocked the door. Right as he was about to leave, he saw his reflection in the mirror and noticed that he looked darker, and not in terms of being tanned, but just DARKER.

_'I hope nothing bad happens today.'_

* * *

><p>Well, it wasn't bad per say, but annoying.<p>

When Brief walked into school with the Akuma sisters and Barby, everyone looked at them and began talking instantly. Most of their hushed whispers were about him and Barby, though he was hoping that they'd forget about her as they did with most people in this school; however, it seemed as if some of his fellow nerds remembered who she was, and began scowling at her. Since the group was on a hurried schedule, he couldn't do much but to glare at those who glared at Barby as they walked to their first class of the day.

He was happy that he only had two classes with the Anarchy sisters, Biology, which was his second hour class, and Literature, his sixth, which meant that he didn't have to deal with them first thing in the day. The teacher, Mrs. Shackle, was utterly surprised to see Barby back in the classroom, but when she called out Brief's name and he responded, her face was utterly priceless, as were their classmates' looks. That class went by rather easily, though this was due to the four of them answering most of the classes Mrs. Shackle asked the class as a whole, leaving the class even more astounded, since the last time they saw Barby, she didn't answer any questions, hell, she rarely spoke anything except orders and cheer routines.

When Biology came, he saw Stocking reading a cook book, a sight that was rather common for the girl, yet there was no Panty in sight. Though it put him a bit more on guard, it didn't stop him from sitting next to Barby and talked to her. Mr. Groon, a slightly overweight man who disliked the current teaching system, walked in and did a roll call, though he overlooked Barby's name, and proceeded with telling them to prepare for a pop quiz. Unfortunately, his variation of a _pop quiz_ meant that they'd be given four different vials of an unstable chemical with an incomplete list of which ingredients were used to make the liquid inside it the color it was. When this kind of test happened, someone, mostly a jock or Panty, would add in the wrong ingredient to stabilize a vial, or simply knock it down, and cause an accident worthy of destroying an entire desk.

This time was no different, and he found himself hurrying out of the room ten minutes later with Barby by his side as two unlucky girls were screaming from the acid eating at their skin. He didn't want to be mean, but better them than him in his mind. The rest of the class were allowed to walk around the school as long as they didn't interrupt other classes, allowing Barby to pull him into the bathroom and travel to the underground chamber where the Ghoststone was once held.

"I can't stand them!" Barby screamed the moment the two were shot out from the sewage system. "Their constant talk of us and their pathetic glares are truly annoying! I can't wait to be rid of this school."

"It will be alright B-Barby-chan..." Brief held her close to his chest, taking a small sniff of her scent and smiled. She always smelt of roses, and it made him feel much better about being by her side. He never hated her like the other nerds, and he wasn't jealous of her fame or popularity. All he ever felt for Barby, before he knew that she was the girl from his childhood, was a grateful feeling for befriending him and a sense of loyalty to make her happy. She didn't hurt him, didn't cause him trouble, and even punished those that did cause him trouble. Heck, he even made a few friends in the cheer squad thanks to her! But now? Now that he knew that the Barby from his childhood and the Barby now were one in the same, he felt complete, and determined to stand by her side no matter what.

"I know, and it'll be thanks to you Brief-kun." She kissed his cheek before wrapping her arms around his waist, earning him a blush. They stayed down there for the remainder of class, simply talking to one another about the various things they saw during the first two classes before returning to the school. The next two classes, Health class and Gym, were a piece of cake, as they were simply ignored by the teachers in favor for the more popular students, allowing Barby and him to talk without any issues or interruptions. The fifth class, Government, was more of a laugh than an actual class, as the teacher, Mr. Mori, was one of the more celebrated teachers due to his attractive looks and his love for football. So, imagine their surprise when Mr. Mori decided to get serious and gave everyone a test, except for them, due to their days off school. Even though they didn't have to do it, they asked for a copy of the test anyway and, not only finished it in half of the time the other students did, but, from what Brief heard from the mumbling of the other students, must of gotten a perfect score.

_'Most of these students are obviously cheating. He's even socializing with some of them while they're taking the test! Such, UGH!'_ Brief slept for the remainder of the class, enjoying some extra time to relax from the exercising he had to do at the start of the day. Barby was the one to wake him up, only to tell him that class just ended and that it was time for lunch, which was great to hear, since he realized that he hadn't eaten much of anything either. They easily made it to the lunch room without any hassle from their troublesome classmates and sat with Kneesocks and Scanty, who were quite delighted to see them in one piece. Even though he decided to get a few slices of pizza with some soda, he was more than glad that he was eating something much better than the school food that the school provided. No matter how many queens Daten High will go through, the ONE thing about the school that would never change would be its horrid food!

He noticed that Stocking was eating by herself, lounging with a magazine for some Gothic fashion next to her plate of food, and felt a small pag of guilt hit his heart. He wondered if it would be easy to make her concede to the Akuma's rule when he helped them take over Daten City in the name of the devils and ghosts below. Even though he wants Panty to truly feel every single bit of pain, humiliation, and suffering he went through, Stocking, on the other hand, didn't try to do anything more than some verbal put downs. Could he hurt them, oh yes, he planned on them feeling pain, but killing the more innocent of the two? Before he could think on the subject any longer, he felt a strong burst of angelic power slap him from behind and turned to see Panty in all of her concubine glory standing on the other side of the table with a gleam in her eyes.

"Hey, fuckin devils, whats a dream boat like him sitting with you two?" Panty, as rude and disgusting as ever, made him wonder why he ever found himself attracted to her in the first place.

"Three." He said, glancing at her before taking a sip of his drink. She shot him a confused look.

"Huh?"

"There are four of us in total, and our third member is sitting between Scanty-san and Kneesocks-san."

"Oh..." Panty squinted her eyes and saw Barby, making him wonder if angels could become blind and need glasses to see. "So?" At that, Brief couldn't prevent himself from slapping his forehead at her stupidity.

"So, your statement of me sitting with those two is false, since I'm sitting with three other people Panty-san." At the mention of her name, the angel produced another burst of energy, making her smile even greater as she posed, showing him the outline of her small breasts and curved ass.

"So you've heard of the great Panty hm? What wonderful things has a hunk like yourself heard about little ol me..." She leaned over to him and placed her left hand upon his right cheek, placing her lips to his ear. "I hope its things that get you inspired to fuck me hard and wild."

"Actually..." Brief grabbed the back of her collar and pulled her off him. When she didn't completely let go, he stood up and spun around, chuckling when she was forced to let go and land on some poor table. He had to admit, seeing her with pasta in her hair and melted parmesan cheese on her breasts made him think of how'd she last as the toy of a ghost, considering they'd be much more ruthless than he most likely ever could. "I've heard how much of a complete cum slut you are Anarchy Panty. How you'll do anything to have a cock in you, in any hole, anywhere, at any time of the day. Such a shame, since you stain the nature of the name angel with how you represent them."

"Hey, fuckin DICK!" Panty jumped off the table and transformed Blacklace, frowning at him as she lined it up to his forehead. "Who the hell is ripping up my credibility huh? WHO!"

"Why, I am of course." Brief didn't know why he was so happy talking to Panty as if she was trash, since before he worshipped the very ground she stepped on. No, he knew why, he had Barby to thank for this new side of him, this true, more honest him, and he was thankful for the Akumas for helping him become more confidant too. "Considering I was once your lap dog to do whatever you didn't want to do, you bitch."

"Brief?" Everyone turned to see Stocking walking over towards her sister's side. The frown she had on her face seemed emotionless, something that Brief didn't expect to see, and wondered what her response to his new alligance would be.

"The very same Stocking-san. I hope the past month without me as a lacky hasn't been too troublesome for you."

"Why of course it hasn't, though it'd go easier if a certain _sister_ of mine would stop fucking around with guys." The tone of Stocking's voice held no warmth, nor did they hold anger or disgust, confusing him even more. She turned to her sister and grabbed her arm. "Stand down Panty, we don't raise our weapons to humans."

"I don't care what we can and can't do!" She yanked her arm away in one smooth motion, preventing her sister to respond to the kick to the stomach that no one expected. "I'm not going to let this unknown bastard talk shit about me when he has no proof!"

"Proof? You want me to have proof?" Brief stretched his arms, pointing his fingers at various students. "All of the men here bare witness to your deeds, while most of them have participated in them! Not only that, but there is the sex tape that went viral for the whole world to see, oh, and how about when I SAW every little thing you've done ever since coming to this school Anarchy Panty!"

"What are you, a fuckin stalker or something?"

"Panty, that's Brief, you know, geek boy?"

"You mean to tell me..." Panty pointed to Brief. "That this hunk of a man-"

"You call him a hunk even though his just insulted you on many levels?" Barby asked, only to be ignored.

"Is our one and only geek boy?" Stocking nodded, causing him to sigh at Panty's level of stupidity. "Ha, there's no WAY that is geek boy! He doesn't have the looks to pull this off ya know, so I'm gonna make you regret speaking such lies about me ya dick!" Everything changed in a flash, Panty was shooting at a swarm of bees, Stocking was forced to defend against the onslaught of Kneesocks and Scanty, while Brief walked over to Barby and pulled her seat back, allowing her to get off her chair.

"Always the gentleman Brief-kun, even in a time of crisis."

"Of course." The two of them chuckled before locking their hands together, watching the madness before them. It didn't take long for Panty to nearly be done with the bees, even if they were only ordered to distract her rather than inflict harm, so, when there were only three bees left, Barby transformed into her ghost form, allowing Soulless Slashers to change and launched two of them at Panty, landing their mark to her stomach and forced her into a wall. Brief, not wanting to show his weapons until needed, tore off two metal legs from the table and ran with Barby towards Panty, who stood out of the rubble that was once a wall, and began shooting at them. The two dodge the bullets with the grace of a ballet dancer, not only letting them get closer to the injured angel, but allowing Barby to release ghost bees to corner Panty at the same time.

"Barby's here too!" He heard Stocking shout, making Brief grin at the shocked tone in her voice as he got close enough to throw one of the table legs at Panty's feet. Panty jumped to avoid the weapon, but couldn't dodge the Soulless Slasher that was launched at her when she was in mid air, forcing her to give a face high five to the wall.

"That is IT!" Panty screamed out, surprising him as he watched a greater burst of angelic energy pour off her body. When he saw that she wore her angelic outfit, he knew there was trouble, since he **NEVER** saw her fight with it on, which meant that she was serious about this fight. So, it shouldn't of surprised him when she used her angel wings to fly high above them and transformed her guns, which made him wonder where she got the second pair of panties, into an automatic machine gun and began to shoot hordes upon hordes of bullets towards them. When he started to hear the screams of students being pelted by the bullets, not only did he question the stupidity of humans, but he wanted to end things_ now_.

"This foolishness ends here Anarchy Panty!" Brief crossed his arms, forming an X before unzipping his sleeves with ease. The glow his weapons produced seemed to pause the battle for twenty seconds, which was more than enough time for him to channel the dark energy he now had a better control over into his clawed glove and spun, creating a dark tornado and sent it towards Panty. Said angel flew as fast as she could, staying ahead of the dark tornado so it wouldn't grab her, only for Barby to appear in front of her and kicked her in the chest, forcing her into the tornado. There was no screaming, making him wonder if Panty was killed instantly by the force of the tornado, or possibly by the toxic properties ghosts had upon angelic and human beings, but found both theories to be wrong as a strong burst of angelic energy dismissed the tornado.

"Now I'm PISSED, FUCK!" Panty shot more bullets at Barby, who replied by flying around with bees being shot towards the angel. This did nothing more than to piss off Panty though, and forced her to transform the gun into a gatling gun. "DIE!" Large, rocket sized bullets came out of the over sized gatling gun, shocking the hell out of Brief as Barby dodged against the deadly ammunition, only for them to break apart into smaller, though just as deadly bullets that followed her. "Ghost gatling model 4 with heat seaking bullets, works like a charm against fucks like you!" Brief ran to a nearby table and jumped, combining both weapons into Demonic Style and stabbed it into Panty's left shoulder. At least, he would of, if she didn't turn just in time for the gatling gun to take most of the damage, though he did land a cut upon her chest.

"Just die!"

"You first fuck face!" Panty replied as she used the ruined weapon to club his head, sending him to the ground. Since he was human, though the weapon was heavy, it didn't do much to him at all, but he realized something that he didn't notice before. There was blood on his cheek, no, there was blood EVERYWHERE, and its scent was intoxicating. It made him excited, more energized to fight, and then he found himself breathing. Oh yes, breathing the scent of blood was making him feel better, much better without the pain Panty just inflicited upon him, and released another burst of demonic energy from his blade. This time, instead of it being a tornado, the shockwave that produced from the blade slammed into the angel, breaking apart the debery that was piling up around the lunch room at the same time.

"Briefers!" He turned to see Scanty and Kneesocks looking heavily injured on top of their vehicle, making him wonder what had happened while he and Barby where fighting Panty. "We're retreating, you too Barby!"

"Come on Brief-kun!" Brief nodded and ran towards their escape vehicle, only for Stocking and Panty to come towards him with their weapons ready to stop him from moving.

"Stop this madness Brief. We only wants whats best for the world, and the Akumas aren't the best thing for this realm." Stocking, ever the wise one, said as she circled him. Panty, who had various sting bumbs and small cuts on her, pointed one gun at Barby while the other stayed fixated on Scanty and Kneesocks. How dare they use him as a hostage? How DARE they try to convince him that what the Akumas were trying to do wasn't the right course for this world? All he cared about at this moment was keeping Barby safe and killing Anarchy Panty, nothing else!

"I don't know what they did to you geek boy, but I'll use some of my skills to bring you back to your foreskin self." How dare they. **HOW DARE THEY!**

"They did nothing but make me stand up for what I believe in you fucking angel!" There it was, the scent of blood was overtaking his senses, and it smelt so good. He just wanted to taste it, to drink it, to calm his ever growing anger that seemed to be taking over his consciousness. "Now **LET ME GO!"** He saw random blobs shoot out towards him, slapping him rather roughly as they stuck to his skin, some of them evenb went into his body through any open space they could, such as his nose, mouth, or his eyes. By the time his body felt numb from these blobs, he screamed in anger as he felt the dark aura of the Ghoststone break free once again, though this time it was different. This time, He felt the shackles on his wrist disappear, the blobs that went into his body changed his skin into that of a charred lava, and his combined weapon was in its Ghost Form for the first time.

"Its Oscar H. Genius' ability! He's taking in the blood of the fallen and injured to empower himself!" He heard Kneesocks shout out, though the mad laughter that he heard from the back of his mind made it impossible for him to hear anything else she said.

**"I'll kill them for you. Those horrid angels shall DIE!"** Was the last thing he heard before blacking out.

-Author Notes-

So, did I do good? I will say this, since the laptop I am temporarily using at the moment doesn't have spell check, and since the owner of the laptop doesn't want me to download Mozilla Firefox on here so I can get my proper spell check on, there will be more mistakes. So, in light of those, I apologize, and I'll come back to edit this chapter as soon as I can get a proper laptop. I'm rather proud of this chapter, as its Brief's first battle, though he couldn't do much being a ground trooper, but he will have more battles to fight in later on in the story. Still, I can't wait to produce more chapters for this and my other stories, so hold on fans, more is coming! Until next time, and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Panty and Stocking fans! I do hope you've enjoyed this story so far, because I truly had fun writing this chapter, and I do hope you all enjoy it too! there is swearing as that is Panty's main trait, and there will be VIOLENCE. Nothing too bad, but something rather unexpected. So, as usual, I don't own Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt, and I never will.

-Chapter Seven-

As soon as Brief's shackles disappeared, Barby _knew_ that something horrible was about to happen to her lover. But this? Who could of thought that her sweet, loving boyfriend could end up becoming a crazed fighting machine. She was sure that the Ghoststone was influencing him, as his Ghost blade was in sight for the first time eversince he was given his weapon, and had a feeling that she shouldn't try anything just yet.

**"Hahahaha, so this is what it feels like to be him, eh?"** Barby looked at Brief, now knowing that _something_ now had control of Brief. He suddenly disappeared in a splash of red, making her instinctively use her bee ghosts to see if she could spot him. It was all for naught; however, as he appeared behind Panty and stabbed her through her stomach. Well, he would of succeeded in slicing her in half, if it wasn't for Stocking pushing her down, using Stripe 2 to parry the Ghost blade. Normally, when a blade, weapon, or anything meets the ground, they simply bounce off the floor, especially if they're being held by someone. Yet, despite knowing this, a small, dark purple ooze formed where the tip of his blade met the ground.

_'That's not natural.'_ Barby noted to herself as she took several steps back to her sisters. From a quick glance, she knew that Kneesocks was memorizing everything she could at the moment, using her scientific mindset to ignore any unnecessary details. Scanty, on the other hand, seemed to be worried, a trait that is never good to see on her during a crisis. "You said that this is apart of Oscar's abilities right? Then why is he going berserk!"

"I can't tell Barby." Kneesocks stated as she suddenly widened her eyes. Seeing the sudden change in sight, Barby turned to see Brief using the combined blade faster than ever before, putting more force into each strike that Stocking, who seemed to be sweating, was starting to loose her advantage with her two katanas. "Normally, all Oscar obtains is several enhancements in speed, weight, and the ability to manipulate snot. He could also fly, though this was done thanks to using nosebleeds-"

"I think," Scanty interrupted, "that this sudden mood change is due to the Ghoststone and Oscar's abilities intertwined with one another. Blood is a catalyst for many dark rituals in the world, and Briefers, being coated in it, must of been able to bring about the final form of his weapon thanks to it. Unless, of course, he covered the Ghoststone in blood as well as himself, but I don't think he did." Barby could only nod at Scanty's words, mostly due to herself focusing more on Brief. The sound of an explosion taking place caused her attention to focus back on the battle at hand, and saw that Panty tried to send some type of missile towards Brief, only for it to miss him and went straight into the kitchen area.

"FAK!" Panty shouted as she took to the sky, leaving behind a flash of blue as she manuvered out of Brief's slashing range. She began to releash a rain of bullets with her Blacklaces, forcing Brief to use the Ghost blade to block a majority of the small projectiles from hitting him. When Barby saw that Stocking was flying towards Brief with Stripe 1&2 spun like a propeller, she was about to fly towards him, knowing that by the time she got to intercept him, he'd most likely be injured by one of the two angels. Yet, she was glad she didn't leave her spot, as the Ghost blade glowed for a fragment of a second, shining like a glare from the sun, before he performed a three hundred and sixty degree turn with the blade extended, releasing a pulse of ghost energy from it. This not only forcefully made Stocking fall onto one of the tables, but struck Panty, who nearly dodged the new attack, at her ankles, causing her to loose her balance in the air. Brief took the time she needed to get up close and personal and yanked one of the Blacklaces from her, making the angel fix her balance in the process. Before she could do anything to him, he used his blade like a tennis rack and forced the slutty angel through the ceiling, hopefully breaking her back in the process.

"Panty!" Barby looked down to see Stocking, whose angelic dress seemed to be ripped in various spots that revealed her creamy thighs and her bountiful bust, and saw the intense glare the angel now focused onto Brief. "Oh, it is **on** Brief!" In a flash of blue light, Stocking slammed into Brief, forcing him to collide into several tables, breaking them in the process, and forced his blade into the ground to prevent himself from flying into more objects littered across the cafeteria. Just like with the first slash, a dark purple ooze formed where his blade met the ground, though this batch was much larger than the previous one, causing her to wonder if there was a time limit to the production of the ooze.

**"Is that all you have, sweet Stocking?"** Brief spoke out as he swung his blade to intercept the sudden flurry of strikes the gothic angel tried to land upon his flesh. His words made her strike faster, leaving shadow images of her angelic weapons behind the original weapon, though, thanks to how large his blade was, she couldn't get any closer to landing a hit. **"You have no sense of timing, Stocking. Let me show you..." **Brief used his blade to push her forward, causing her to step upon the puddle of ooze his blade created minutes ago. Barby noticed the faint flicker of ghost energy build within the puddle, and knew he had set up a trap. A tentacle puddle perhaps, or some type of acid that melted the skin? **"A true timing tactic!"**

**SHINK!**

In an instant, two long, Naginata pierced Stocking through the lower sides of her stomach, with the tip of the two weapons exposed through her upper torso. Stocking had widened her eyes in pain, tears pouring from them instantly, her mouth began to quiver as she let go of Stripe 1&2. With her hands now free, she took hold of both weapons and began to pull at them, only for the two to go further into her, the blades of the Naginata reaching dangerously close to her face. It was due to this sudden force that caused her to release a scream of utter pain, one that only the truly innocent ever released. It was then that two fake ghosts appeared out of the portal, their hands gripping at their respected weapon with their heads looking straight at Brief. Did they respond to his unspoken commands? But how would they know where he was, as he wasn't anywhere near them to activate them with his Ghoststone?

"H...How?" Barby spoke, breaking the horrid silence that took over the battle fueled aura that the ruined cafeteria once held. She tried to glance at Scanty at Kneesocks, yet found herself frozen to watch the painful look that the lesser of the evil angels showed on her face. Brief walked forward, allowing the tip of the Ghost Blade to scratch the floor, creating purple ooze in the process.

**"Your blood..."** Brief leaned down towards the exposed blade of the Naginata, taking a sniff of the crimson liquid dripping from it. He proceeded to surprise Barby even more by licking some of the blood, especially the droplets that began to coat her breasts. His tongue peeled back some of her flesh, earning a shout for him to stop from the angel as he proceeded to taste more of her blood. From the tap, as some alcoholics would say, but this was no humorous situation. He pulled away, allowing for a small stream of blood to leak from the corner of his lips as he leaned close to Stocking's face. **"So bittersweet, like a tart, yet deliciously thick like chocolate syrup. Would you like a taste, Stocking?"** Suddenly, with no warning, Brief brought the blade to his right, blocking several bullets from lodging themselves into his skull. This manuver wasn't without consequence; however, as not only did he force Stocking to fall, forcing the Naginatas through her even more, but he wasn't able to stop something from striking his chest, sending him flying near Barby and her sisters.

"Brief-kun!" Barby ran over to him and helped him up as quickly as she could. As usual, he released an aura that made her feel more powerful, but she tried her hardest to ignore the sudden urge to battle and helped him stand up, but not before taking notice of their newest enemy. He was a tall, dark skinned black man with the largest afro she had ever seen, outside of anime of course. He wore an outfit one would see upon a priest, though the golden tassles that she saw on his exposed chest was a bit unusual, with a leather bible in his right hand. While she pondered about who he was, a sudden scream made her look to the side to see Panty recovering the Blacklace Brief forced her to drop earlier, and the slutty angel truly didn't seem pleased at the state Stocking was in.

"You're gonna pay. You're ALL GONNA FUCKING PAY!" Barby was suddenly, yet gently, pushed to the side as Brief slammed the Ghost blade into the ground, causing a series of ghost energy shockwaves to run towards the angels and the unknown priest. The three were able to dodge it, Stocking was fortunate enough to have the black man grabbing her before jumping, though the trio nearly ended up skewered as six fake ghosts appeared out of the smaller ooze puddle in a comical fashion.

"FAK YOU!" Panty quickly turned towards the sudden targets and fired. The six fake ghosts were quickly dispatched by a small horde of bullets, allowing the three to land safe and sound, crushing the fake ghost's bodies with frightening ease. With a snap of Brief's fingers, hordes upon hordes of fake ghosts came out of the ooze portals, taking up most of the space the cafeteria provided Barby, Scanty, and Kneesocks to use to escape if need be.

"Dear sister." Scanty sudden talked.

"Yes sister?"

"Did Corset ever tell us if the school or the police ever cleared the campus of the fake ghosts?" Barby glanced at Kneesocks, who blinked before shaking her head. "That explains a lot about this situation dear sister. A unique trait to the Ghoststone in this blade form allows him to create portals that can pull the fake ghosts that are imbuned with its energy to where he is, as long as they're most likely in the same building I'd add." A dangerous ability, that was, if it was anything close to what Scanty described. Her Brief could bring a battalion of twelve thousand strong upon a single location, decimating his enemies with ease, especially if he is able to reconstruct the fake ghosts that are destroyed with the energy of the Ghoststone.

"We must retreat Panty." Barby heard the black man shout. She noticed that, during her time focusing on what her sisters spoke to one another, the man and Panty were killing as many of the ghost constructs as possible, making sure that none of them got within range to landing any life threatening blows to Stocking. While Panty was able to shoot the ones further away from them, the man was easily punching one of the fake ghosts into the others, knocking them down like bowling pins.

"No way Garter!" Panty combined the Blacklace duo to create another, slightly damaged rifle and began shooting like there was no tomorrow. Thanks to her having to focus upon a one hundred and eighty degree area of fake ghosts to take down, whatever ninety degrees she ignored for long enough was quickly filled with fake ghosts that picked up the weapons of their fallen puppet brothern. These actions made it harder for her to land a proper killing shot, as their shields would block the bullet, or would try to stab her, forcing her to step back and shoot like hell. "I'm killing that bastard for faking hurting my sister, ruining our clothes, and grabbing her panties instead of mine!"

_'Really?'_ Barby felt herself sweatdrop at Panty's reasoning to continue the fight. She didn't seem like the only one, as she noticed Brief, who simply stood watching the battle, slouch at the information.

"We are outmanned, outgunned, and have to get your sister back to the curch to heal before those wounds kill her and..." The man known as Garter stopped talking, glancing at Brief with a form of sadness in his eyes. Brief stopped slouching and grabbed at the side of his head, causing Barby to hurry to his side to see if he was alright. She had to be honest when she was expecting to see her lover coated in the lava-like ghost skin, with his eyes being the ghost swirls with the inner most swirl glowing an ominous red. However, she wasn't expecting to see Brief's handsome left eye, followed by a patch of his puffy orange hair looking at her, before it focused upon the individual known as Garter.

"You are right Garterbelt." Brief's voice, which was once dark and filled with anger, seemed normal once more. "You are outmanned and outgunned. I'm sure you two could handle these fake ghosts, as, even with their weapons, aren't much to handle in hordes in a building, but you have me, Scanty, Kneesocks, and Barby to worry about, as we're ready to jump into the fray, while Stocking is in need of medical attention."

_'No,'_ Barby mentally scratched her previous thought, _'He isn't speaking normally. He's speaking in a serious calm tone. Like the calm before the storm, where the brutality I witnessed were simply the harsh winds that come before the tornado runs rampant through the city.'_ Brief and Garterbelt entered a war of the eyes, to see who would fold first, to act out to attack or to run for their lives. She noticed that there weren't anymore fake ghosts appearing from the portals, but did notice that Brief's blade was glowing, releasing small pulses of aura that made her want to fight like a mindless ghost. Panty, who was glaring at Brief as Garterbelt talked to him, raised Blacklace towards him.

"I'm not gonna let you get awa-" A bloodied hand grabbed her wrist, revealing a pale, well, more pale than usual, Stocking. Her face had small dried droplets of blood, most of which was around her upper neck, with small, thick streams of blood poured from her chest and side wounds. What she noticed first and foremost was that she reverted back to her Gothic clothes, with Stripe 1&2 nowhere to be seen around her.

"Lets go home Panty." Stocking said, followed by a cough that she couldn't cover, allowing for a few globs of blood to fly out. Panty seemed she was about to say something more, but her sister beat her to the punch. "Today is just not our day." She then looked at Brief, glancing at him with a small glare, though her eyes. Her dull colored eyes held a different emotion than what she was trying to distribute to the crowd around her, but what was it? "Brief, I hope you know what you have just done to yourself."

"I know, Stocking-san." Brief glanced at the fake ghosts surrounding the trio and waved his right hand to the side. "Let them by." The fake ghosts moved away from each other within seconds, allowing a clear path for the trio to leave. As they turned and began to leave, Panty, who was the last to turn away, pointed Blacklace at him with her eyes filled with hate.

"The next time we meet, bastard..." Blacklace deformed back into Panty's panties, which meant that the pair that she still held were Stocking's pair of panties. "YOU"LL DIE BY MY HANDS! MARK MY WORDS!" She ran out of the building after Garterbelt and Stocking, though Brief didn't move from his spot for several minutes. As soon as he moved, the lava-like skin he had broke like glass, allowing for the true him to be seen without issue, though his tuxedo was still transformed in its Ghost blade state.

"Briefers Rock, we need to leave as soon as possible before any footage can be taken." Barby turned and saw that, despite all of the destruction Brief and the angels caused, their escape vehicle was still in prestine condition. "Father will of noticed the lack of video footage sometime soon, so we must hurry!" Barby felt a hand grab hers and turned to see Brief starting to walk forward.

"Lets go home Barby-chan." She nodded and hurried into the limo, closing the door and felt Fastener drive as if there was no tomorrow. She could barely see the fake ghosts, making her wonder if they would return back to the basement of the school, or if they would stay in the cafeteria waiting to be destroyed or called into service once more. All she did know was, as she laid her head upon Brief's chest, she wanted to stay at home with her Brief-kun, away from the destruction that were called the Anarchy sisters.

_'Yet why do I have a feeling that something horrible is about to happen.'_

* * *

><p>Up in the heavens, in a cathedral made of sterling silver and true, pure gold with stained glass as large as the Empire State building gazing at the building around it, a white robed figure stood behind its light brown podium. Below them were thousands of angels, many of which were either too old or too young to be of use, but must be told the grave news that has been learned.<p>

"My angels, I have called you here to tell you that the time is upon us!" Loud murmers and prayers began to jump around the walls, filling the figure with an energy of enlightenment. As pleasurable as this energy was, now was not the time for this to happen. "Quiet!" As soon as it was said, the angels stopped, focusing on the figure before them. "We have prepared for this day, and I am proud to say that the prophecy shall not be completed with what we have to combat this threat!" The figure felt the presence of their seven appear in the air above them, each having their weapons active and ready for a command.

"With the Seven Heavenly Virtues here, Ragnarok shall not breach our golden gates! With the Seven Heavenly Virtues trained, we shall kill the prophesied one, obtain the key of Hell and Demons, and seal every ghoul, spirit, and demon back into their proper realm! The time for Utopia is upon us!" With their arms stretched wide, the hood that covered the figure's face fell, revealing long, smooth blonde hair with violet and pink bangs.

"All hail the Holy Mother! All hail the Holy Mother! All hail the Holy Mother!" The Holy Mother turned away from her people, looking at each of her chosen with pride swelling inside her. She truly knew that she was about to change the world of humans forever, as they would embark upon a journey of paradise with her and her Seven Heavenly Virtues guiding them along the way.

Nothing would prevent their prophecy from being completed.

-Author Note-

So, how many people thought "What the HELL!" when they finished with this chapter? Not only do we have more abilities for Brief, the first serious battle causing unforseen changes upon both sides, but a new enemy is dawning upon Daten City quite soon. The point where the main storyline is forgotten is coming close, and where everything from that point forward will deal very little with the ghosts in the series, save for one or three necessary ghosts. So, all in all:

Will Panty stay true to her words and try to kill Brief?

Do the looks that Barby saw from Stocking have a hidden intent?

Does the spirit of the Ghoststone truly care for Brief, or does it have its own agenda?

Shall Corset ever find out about the deal that the Akuma sisters have with Barby and Brief?

And what shall the Seven Heavenly Virtues and the Holy mother do when they come to find Panty and Stocking?

You'll only find out if you continue on reading The Queen and Her Drone! Please review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter my fellow readers!


	8. Chapter 8

"So...Daten City is where the Key is, hm?" Upon the tallest, well built skyscraper in the city stood a tall, handsome man who looked at the sight in front of him with a slight frown. It did nothing to diminish his long, blond hair that shimmered life, nor did it downgrade his perfect physique. As if to captivate on these two features, he wore a white suit with a red tie, though he had no shirt under the suit itself, leaving his chest for all to see. He suddenly pointed at the park, one of the few clean parts of the city, and suddenly smirked.

"I see you have decided to act without telling anyone." He turned to see a young, petite girl with a glare that could possibly freeze the rain before it even touched the ground. Her black hair reached far beyond her shoulders, which made her seem even smaller with her hair being styled via twin tails, and wore a lovely blue summer dress. The only oddity to her was the book in her hand that had the symbol of scales on its old, worn leather cover.

"Does it really matter in the end? I merely wish to claim the key before anyone from Hell can claim it before us." The girl shook her head and flipped through several pages, causing him to turn away and look at the park once more. He felt her walk closer, either to grab him to take him back to his sector or to kill him for him acting out of Mother's orders. He was sure that he could take her, but he didn't want to fight one of his own in such an unnecessary way.

"What does that park mean to you dear brother?"

"To me," He began as he felt better about her not making a move against him, "nothing, but for the Key, possibly a place of peace, or even love itself. Either way, it shall be the place where I shall trap the Key and claim it for our Mother!"

"Is that so?" The girl closed the book, though he knew that he shouldn't be happy about that. One should never be calm around Temperance, as the closing of her book meant everything. "I shall leave and shall not say anything to our siblings. You will most likely have a week, two tops, before someone notices that you are missing from your region of work." As soon as he felt her depart, he chuckled and jumped off the building, willing for his wings to appear and took flight. It would be simple to claim the Key before any of his siblings came, as why would you need many people to swat a fly when it took timing and skill to take it down?

_'Either way, you shall be remembered as the tool of the Angels, Key of Hell!'_

-Chapter Eight: The Start of the End-

A month went by from their first battle against the Angel duo, Anarchy Panty and Anarchy Stocking, and Briefers Rock didn't feel as if any victories were gained that day. Sure, he inflicted devastating wounds to Stocking, making it much harder for the girl to help her sister out during Ghost hunts, and the battle even forced Panty to tire herself to the point of taking her stress upon the scum of downtown; however, several things he didn't like happened during the battle. The first of them being that, even if he was unsure of himself being able to do the deed himself, that none of the Angels, or Garterbelt, died. He didn't really plan for their deaths, and the death of Panty would make his scheme to get the Anarchy sisters plus Garterbelt pointless, but even he couldn't deny that having one of them dead would benefit the Akuma sister's plans.

The second downside to the battle was how he lost control of himself. While he and the Akuma sisters had no idea as to what took over, he didn't like as to how angry he was in order for it to occur, or the fact that the Ghost Blade showed itself during his state of madness. A benefit to this action was that he found out that the sight, scent, and consumption of blood gave him an increase of strength, speed, and improved his reflexes by a significant amount. He didn't know if he had to be angry and covered in blood or not to activate his Ghost Blade, but he didn't wish to try finding out so soon.

The final downside, which some would consider a blessing, was that he now had an army of Fake Ghosts under his command. The main reason as to why this was a downside was due to the fact that, unless he kept them in the sewers, he had no reasonable way to use them outside of a battle. Any type of Fake Ghost he used the Ghoststone to power from this point on would be different, as Scanty informed him that, for a price, he could get Fake Ghosts in the shape of just about anything. From human adults to children, puppies or lizards, they could find someone who would make the functioning Fake Ghost for a fee. So, as much as the Akuma sisters wanted to keep all of the Fake Ghosts in the safe house, Brief had them placed into crates at one of the ignored warehouses the Rock foundation owned.

"Brief-kun, Stocking has been spotted with Patrick Fagry at the supermarket." Brief broke away from his thoughts and walked over to the computer system that Kneesocks gratefully installed into the safe house. He bent down and kissed the top of Barby, his girlfriend's, head and smiled as he got a good sniff of the shampoo she used.

"You do smell like a freshly plucked basket of apples." After Barby finished giggling, Brief watched Patrick, though he prefered to calling him Flat U. Lance, as he and Stocking walked through the supermarket together. Though he wasn't surprised to see Stocking doing the shopping, he was surprised at seeing her being attracted to Patrick.

Patrick Fagry is, in Brief's opinion, an unusual Ghost in comparison to the rest of his kind. Only one other Ghost is harmless like him, Mr. Husband Petter, and even he was better off than Patrick. At least Petter was recognized as a citizen of Daten City, whereas Patrick did nothing but flirt with girls, stink up the place, and did nothing to improve or worsen the state of Daten City. While he didn't care much for the city (mostly due to knowing that when he became the head of the Rock corporation), he didn't really want to clean up a huge mess from when the Akuma sisters placed the city under Demon rule. That, or until the Anarchy sisters were killed.

At least when the Angels were killed, the truce he and Barby had with the Akuma sisters would be null and void, and from there he could take them down due to working with them for so long, which would prevent them or Corset from claiming the city as their own or for Hell.

"So when do you think that Stocking will submit herself to the pleasure of the Ghost?" Brief asked Barby, who looked away from the screen to see the notebook on the table. He was shocked that to find out that Patrick, like Mr. and Mrs. Petter, were naturally made Ghosts, though why two good souls like the Petters became Ghosts he didn't know. Maybe naturally created Ghosts had a charm about them that artificially created Ghosts didn't?

"Soon actually. Though the security camera we hacked didn't have sound, we saw that Panty was hiding behind a wall, hinting that she was following them for an unknown amount of time. The fights between the Anarchy sisters are legendary, so when Stocking tries to make a run for it with Patrick, whenever that may be, that barbarian of a blonde will be ready to intervene." Barby turned around and gave him a passionate kiss, a more than welcomed surprise that Brief returned with a smile. He truly was lucky to have someone like Barby by his side, despite them being of different races. It caused him to consider the possibility of transforming himself into a Ghost at one point in time, being able to disguise himself as his human form and "age" until he "died" and alters his physical appearance to someone else.

_'I assume that Ghosts do live forever, considering that there are known instances where several Ghosts survived past the Crusades and were only killed three decades ago in order to put the land they owned for better use.'_ As much as he wanted to enjoy the full pleasure of Barby's kisses, he knew that they had work to do, considering the school was cancelled yet again due to a freak snow storm, and noticed a new energy signal appear on the screen for a few moments. It was quite similar to Angelic energy, from what the information said on the computer, only more potent, he believed the word was, which was something that made him ponder who it could be. Was it possible that Garterbelt asked for reinforcements to aid the Anarchy sisters defeat them? He doubted it, considering both sisters were much more prideful than they would willingly admit. "Come Barby-chan," Brief started off before pulling her out of the chair, "Lets go out and have some lunch at that new restaurant you've been meaning to dine at for the past two weeks."

Hopefully, he would be able to see some hint of whatever was the source of that abnormal energy signal at the park.

* * *

><p>She couldn't handle it anymore! The way her sister constantly bugged her to break up with Patrick! How much Garterbelt did little to stop their fighting or support her new relationship! Then there were the Ghosts that kept on plaguing the city in hordes, much more than usual! She knew the reason to the sudden onslaught of Ghosts, but she didn't want to admit it in the slightest, as it made her heart break with each thought.<p>

Briefers Rock, local Ghost enthusiast and nerd of Daten High, was now a loyal fighter of Hell.

_'But how?'_ She thought as she looked at herself in the body size mirror she had in her room. The wounds that she had been given a month ago were healed beyond belief thanks to Garterbelt forking over extra cash for a complete healing cycle, but the phantom pain still lingered._ 'How could a human wield Demonic weapons? The only way for a human to wield any kind of non-human weapon is for it to be enchanted by magic or by having runes sketched into it, but runes usually are used for actual weapons, not clothes.'_ The scars that were on her chest, and by proxy along her rib cage, would never fully heal, a fact that she felt no shame in oddly enough, as she was a warrior. Warriors never felt shame about their battle scars, as it showed that they truly placed themselves on the front line without care, and that nearly described her.

She just wished that she made her move on Brief before he was taken away by Barby.

_'Don't think about him any longer.'_ She told herself as she noticed the suitcase that sat on her bed. She had the bare essentials, such as two spare outfits, her toiletries, and the yearbook from Daten City as a way to remember what she would be leaving behind. She failed in her duty to protect the humans, a rule she never truly cared for until she found herself wanting one that everyone simply cared less for. If only she spoke up on that first day and accepted him rather than ignore him. If only she asked him to help her during the first of their fights he witnessed instead of grabbing Chuck. So many opportunities she missed, and it had cost her the loss of a friend. No...

It had cost her the love she would never be able to truly feel.

"It doesn't matter anymore." She mumbled before wiping the stray tear that threatened to fall from her pale cheek. She had everything she would need on her, money was no issue since she exchanged her stash of Heaven coins for American dollars, granting her about $6,000 in reserve, and with the forged government documents she had, such as her ID and birth certificate, she could get a job anywhere with Patrick by her side, and truly move on with her life. The life she would have outside of Daten City. Away from her duties as an Angel, and away from the person who truly made everything in her life take a turn for the worst. Her sister, Panty. She began to make the final call she would on her Angel-issued phone, ready to break it after the call, and told Patrick that she wanted to meet earlier than she wanted to, and was glad that he didn't mind the early meeting.

Unfortunately, someone heard her, and prepared several small detours in the house that the Goth would never be able to ignore, as well as made a quick stop to the laundry room to pick up something.

* * *

><p>The restaurant that Barby wanted to visit, Chef Pierre's Cuisine, was a fairly new French themed place to dine at for authentic French food. From crepes to goat steaks, they had it on hand and ready to be delivered to your table. Brief, as much as he enjoyed the food, didn't care for it as much as Barby did, as his mind was on the odd energy feeling he was picking up from the park. If it was just one particular spot he would have assumed that it was a person, or in this case an Angel, that was waiting for someone, which would have made him less worried. However, despite what the scanner showed at their base, the energy he felt <em>surround<em> the park, meaning that it was acting as its own scanning system to whatever walked in, or even a barrier to prevent people from entering the area.

"Brief-kun," He was broken away from his thoughts by Barby, who was looking at him with a concerned loon upon her loving face, "You sense it too?" He sighed and could only nod his head. He didn't like the frown she wore after that, but he glanced at the window and noticed that Patrick was walking into the park without any sign of injury or discomfort. At least he now knew that the Angelic energy that surrounded the park wasn't to form a barrier, but now he was out of ideas with the exception of a giant radar system. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice. I know how you get with investigating anything of the occult, and the Angels do count as the occult."

"But it isn't just about my curiosity." Brief brought up before taking a sip of the sparkling grape wine. It was tasty, much more tasty than the red grape wine that they sampled earlier. "It wasn't there until sometime today, and it might be something to provide the Anarchy sisters a way of reinforcements. While unlikely, I did read that they do have a wide area transportation seal that will bring a thousand Angels upon the location of battle."

"Honey, do you think Heaven needs to send ten Angels to fight us, let alone a thousand?" At that, Brief felt his face heat up and shook his head. At least the giggle Barby let out made him feel a bit better, considering this lunch was to make her happy. A sudden spike of Angelic energy caused them to look out the window, where they were able to see a silver blur dive into the park before disappearing behind the trees that blocked their way. The sudden small pulse of Ghost energy forced the two to jump from their chairs, dropping a large clump of money on the fancy table and shot for the park, ignoring the odd stares they were getting in the process. He already had his clawed glove ready for transforming, a signal for his lover to do the same with her Soulless Slashers, but what they witnessed as they got closer to the fountain in the middle of the park made them confused.

Panty, who was wearing Stocking's black skort with a black hoodie, pointing her gun at Patrick with the intent to put a bullet through his skull.

Stocking ran towards the two from a different angle, her suitcase already in the air with her sister as its intended target.

Upon seeing that, Panty pushed the Ghost away and shot at the suitcase, making it miss its intended target and fall to the ground with a lifeless "thud", though Brief didn't care about that.

No, what he did care about was the source of the silver blur, which landed directly behind Patrick and forced its silver basket-hilted broadsword through his chest, forcing him to slouch over in pain and grabbed the blade, a move that only made the weak, human-like Ghost howl in agony. By the time that the duo reached the fountain, he was able to see a tall, blond man wearing a white suit without a shirt, an uncommon sight in Daten City, but not abnormal, who wore a sneer upon his face that showed his true colors. The pulse of energy that the man's body released only proved that he was the source of the energy that surrounded the park, but to be able to do such a thing...

"PATRICK!" Stocking ran towards the man, only to watch as he tossed her lover with a single arm, spinning in the air before he was forced to follow gravity's rule and come back down. If his landing would have been to the ground, then Brief would have not worried for the Ghost, as they were much stronger than their physical appearance let on, but the man raised his sword, forcing it to change into an Iron Maiden that caught Patrick in its grasp.

_'...This is no normal Angel.'_

"May you rot in the pit of forgiveness and atone for your life, swine." The famous torture device closed not a moment later, erecting a painful scream from the Ghost that made Stocking stop moving and froze on the spot. The man, as soon as he looked at Panty, changed his expression from disgust to joy and waved to her. Was that a sign that Heaven was truly sending reinforcements to the Angels? "Ah, Panty! Glad to see that, despite your sinful lust, that you haven't forgotten your duties to our holy land, unlike your sister."

"Chazz, is that you?" Panty grinned and hugged the man, who happily returned the hug with one arm. It was frightening to see how the two were unaffected by the painful screams Patrick released, though Brief had to sadly note that those screams were quickly losing their volume. "How ya been man? Has mom said anything about me to you and the others?" The Angel now known as Chazz pulled away and grinned at her before pointing at him. Following his hand, she quickly noticed him and Barby, who stood a few paces behind him, and pointed Blacklace at him with her finger already on the trigger.

"Your mother wishes for me to capture your friend there, though for what I am not allowed to tell you. If you could so kindly help me capture him I will speak in your favor for allowing the punishment on you to be revoked." Chazz turned to Stocking, who hadn't moved from her spot, let alone noticing the man talking to her sister until she felt his gaze upon her. "As for you, Stocking, I am ashamed that you are one of her children. I will turn away from your actions, but you must go to the church now and pray that your mother will not see what I can." Rather than do what he said, the Goth fell to her knees, clutching her face to muffle out the scream she let loose upon the world.

"Stocking!" Brief made a dash for her, only to jump away from the corpse of Patrick, which was flung at him by Chazz. He watched as it landed next to Stocking, who looked at the corpse as soon as she heard it land, and pulled it close to her chest. Her tears were on display for everyone to see, which fell on the horrific corpse that, oddly enough, didn't explode or disperse in a sphere of light like he expected, which made him look at the bloody, punctured corpse even longer than he would have liked.

"Sorry human previously known as Briefers Rock, but you aren't permitted to mingle with us Angels anymore." Chazz flashed him a rather wicked grin that didn't match the educated voice that followed it. Brief responded by releasing a small horde of Cowpers that, while usually harmless, moved much faster than the Anarchy sisters told him and flung themselves onto the Angel's face, making him glare as he wiped his face of the sperm that now covered it. Brief was lucky that Barby was now taking on Panty, as he was able to get close to Chazz and used his clawed glove to inflict a major wound onto his enemy's chest, who, at the last moment, was replaced by an Iron Maiden and nearly caught him in the process.

"Damn!" Brief looked around, hoping to feel the Angelic energy he was sure that Chazz possessed, but even that simple task was hard to do with his energy surrounding the entire park. It was thanks to a flicker of energy that he was able to narrowly dodge the pair of metal handcuffs that would of bound him to a spiked cross, an item he truly didn't want to make any kind of contact with. He was able to spot his opponent, though what made him smile was the annoyed expression the Angel wore upon his face as he was forced to take off his pants in front of them. _'Yes!'_ He cheered. _'Cowper's stimulating properties are working to the fullest!'_ What he wasn't expecting to see was a metal box that covered the man's groin, nor was he expecting for him to remove his tie, which changed into a key that he pointed at the metal box.

"You've forced me to do this, Key of Hell!" Chazz plunged the tie into the small slit the box presented, causing Brief to suddenly cover his eyes at the sheer release of Angelic energy that rolled off his opponent in waves. It would only be thanks to his training that he was able to ignore the blinding light and deform his weapon to create the Angelic Mode, which lessened the blinding effects he was forced to feel moments later. By the time he was able to see his surroundings, he was able to see Chazz in bright silver European Armor that was fit for a general. The emblem on his shoulders was that of an Iron Maiden, though he wouldn't of noticed it if it didn't release a pair of them from his shoulders that shot at him open. Though he was able to dodge the two torture devices, he was unable to block the bullet that found itself nicking his right ear, causing him to turn and see that Panty was now focused on him with Barby no where to be seen.

"Shit!" Brief ran for the trees, only for the Iron Maidens to block his path, forcing him to turn around and parry the Chazz's blade with his own.

"Remember my name, Key of Hell! I am the first of the Seven Heavenly Virtues, and your last! I am Chasity, you shall repent for your quick acceptance of Demonic kind in my Iron Maidens!"

-Author Note-

Happy Holidays readers, reviewers, and followers! As usual, I don't own Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt in any way, shape, or form, though I do have a Stocking key chain and the season 1 box set. Now that I got that out of the way, I am SO glad to get this out of the workshop and onto the web, as I was having a hard time finding the time to properly update all of my stories like I would of liked to, so I figured I would go for the closest story that was near snow. Sure as shit, it was this one, and this one I am glad to work with.

Not only are we introduced to two of the Seven Heavenly Virtues, but we get the name and title to one of them. We also find out how two of the four main characters are at the moment, the differences in Stocking's main episode from the original canon, as well as presented with the possibility that Brief may NOT make it out of this with Barby, as she is nowhere to be seen at the moment. Despite how interesting these thoughts must be, I must now answer the reviews I got for the last chapter, which I do enjoy.

**Snoww299:** I am happy that you felt that the last chapter was great, and I hope you have enjoyed this one just as much, if not more so.

**Blood Brandy:** You are quite an interesting reader, so I always amused and happy to read your reviews when they come up. Some of your questions were answered by this chapter, though some will be further explained in the next chapter, while others were left unanswered as presenting them so soon would ruin the story. Again, thank you for your review, and I hope you truly enjoy this chapter.

I will admit though, this chapter isn't my best since it was rushed to an extent, but I am happy to present everyone with a chapter nonetheless, and I may have an update for either Sugar, Geeks, and Card Games or When Two Angels of a Different Breed Meet to come out tomorrow or Tuesday. Again, Happy Holidays everyone, and until next time, this is Kazikamikaze24, signing out!

P.S. Skorts do exist!


End file.
